THE GRIMM GENERALS
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE. MIGHT BE REPEATED IN ALL CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Betrayed, broken, and abandoned. That were the fate of those that broke the 'code' of the hunter. Team RWBY along with Nora Valkyrie were the ones that broke the code. After their execution they were giving a second chance in life by the Great Grimm. The offer was simple. " **Serve me. And you will be rewarded with a life anew. You can start over from the time you were young and you can have your vengeance."** Ruby x yuri harem.

Chapter one: A SECOND CHANCE

A splash of water is what woke a currently chained woman.

"Wake up, bitch!" A man voice sneered.

Pale blue eyes opened blearily in the darkness and see a blurred vision of someone before them.

"You up yet, Snow Angel?" The voice taunted using the bound woman's nickname.

"I'm up, you sack of shit." The woman slurred. That earned a slap to her left cheek.

"How can you still be like that?" The man sighed as her vision finally focused.

She wishes that they were gouged out instead.

The man was about thirty-one years old. He has blonde hair that is naturally unkempt and reached to his shoulders. Blue eyes peered at her form, a scar over the right one. He wears a black shirt with brown shoulder guards over them and dark red pants with shin buckles along with brown boots. Strapped to his left hip is a sword in a white sheath.

"So you ready for your duty, Miss Schnee?" The man grinned.

The young woman about thirty that was chained to wall snarled a scar over her left eyes and across her lips. She wore rags of clothing's meant more for mistreated slaves than prisoners. Her hair is snow white and leads down to her thighs. Her bust is at least a C-cup and she has wide decent hips and slim waist. Her skin were marred with marks and scars.

"Eat a dick, Jaune." She hissed. "You've been doing that for the past ten years.

"While you've been taking a lot of them yourself; I've been living a glorious life, Weiss." He grinned. "I have a wife, a child, and a damn good payment.

"You're _wife_ hates you." She snarled.

"Meh, she'll know her place eventually after our first time in the Onyx Forest." He said dismissively.

"Phyrra was-" She was cut off when the blonde grabbed her by her hair and yanked.

"Exactly." He grinned before he punched her in her stomach.

"You (coughs) fucking asshole!" She breathed. "You raped her?!"

"All I had was a little sleeping medicine." He chuckled.

"I'll kill you!" She snarled pulling on her shackles.

His face was millimeters away from hers. "How can you kill me when you're going to die?"

TGG

Weiss was being dragged and pulled to a large metal platform. Before her were five chairs each with straps around the feet of the stool and arm rests. She noted that there were three of the chairs occupied.

Jaune was gave the whitette a harsh kick to her back with enough force to send her to the ground. "Get up, Snow Angel." He sneered. "It time for your final moments." He then as he pulled the chained young woman and threw her against the far left chair, the bindings and cuffs tied and snapped around her limbs automatically.

"Hey there, babe." A woman about thirty greeted hoarsely.

The woman was also wearing rags that barely covered her F-cup bust and wide hips. She had bruises over her pale skin and dried blood and semen. Her eyes are lilac colored. Her hair is messy blonde that was cut short to her neck.

"Hey, Yang." The scared faced woman greeted the blonde. "Looks like they had some 'fun' with you too, huh." She growled.

The woman snorted. "Please, baby. As if some mouse size dicks can satisfy me." She chuckled. "I made them squeak though."

"Really?" Another woman stated dryly.

"Oh hey, Blake." The blonde woman greeted as if she along with other three were not going to be executed.

The woman about thirty groaned. She has black hair that was messy and ruffled. Her eyes are yellow, her left eye being pale indicating that it was blind in that optical organ. She has a black cat ear over the left side of her head. Wearing a set of rags as well and her olive toned skin were marred with bruises, scars, and burn marks.

"They really fucked you up, huh? Yang said somberly at her Faunus friend.

"No shit." She remarked as her remaining ear twitched.

"Rubes isn't here though." Another woman chirped despite her condition.

The bound woman has pale orange hair that leads to her mid-back. Green-blue eye looked forward at the curtains before the four, her left eye hidden behind a crude eyepatch. She was also wearing rags and her skin was marred with scars and cuts.

"Nora?" Weiss questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The woman shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe because I beat the shit out Ren when he supported you execution." She grinned remembering what she did to man that is now her ex-husband.

"This world just got more fucked up." Yang growled. She flinched in pain as the collar around her sent a voltage of electricity through her body. "Fuck." She hissed.

"Open the curtains!" He blonde man shouted.

Two men, one with antlers on his head, nodded as they pushed a button.

The curtain rose to top revealing the bound women to a crowd of people, both humans and fuanus alike.

Yang's lilac eyes glared at the crowed. Seeing a familiar face she snarled bearing her teeth. "Cardic."

"Hey there, Yang." He greeted with a faux gentlemen manner. He wears a business suit that was grey with a white under shirt and black pants. His eyes are caramel brown and his orange brown hair is slicked back with gel.

Besides him was a familiar rabbit Faunus wearing near nothing besides a blue stringed bikini top that barley holds her F-cup bust and thong like panties that were painfully jerked into her womanhood. She has brown hair that was pleasantly cleaned and rabbit ears on her head. Her brown eyes were glazed and void of life. Around her neck is a collar with a leash leading to the seated man's hand.

"Oh look. Dickless is still alive." Yang growled.

"I'm not the one that betrayed the country, terrorist." He snarked back as he pet the bunny girl. "Isn't that right, Velvet?"

"My fellow people." Jaune proclaimed. "We have the traitors before you! Those who have dared to change our society! Those who have killed those who were innocent!"

The crowed jeered at the bound women.

"But we have with us the one that instigated it all!" He motioned. "Bring in the last one!"

The four managed to look behind and gasps at the sight of the last prisoner approaching them.

Black hair with red highlights that reaches to the hips swayed as the body moves. Eyes closed, stitched shut by wires as tears of blood streaked down her round cheeks and face. She wears near no clothing, only rags that barely cover her woman hood. Her body was riddled with scars, stitches, burns and crude markings of 'animal lovers' and 'bestial fucker'. Her D-cup bust was marred with crude stiches of different sizes of manners. Chains the size meant to hold a large Grimm down were being dragged along the metal platform as she was being pulled by a leash and tight collar that was bound tightly around her neck. Her sound came out muffled due to her mouth being stitched shut.

"I bring you; Ruby Rose!" He announced with his arms widely gaining the peoples cheers.

"Ruby." Weiss whispered with tears streaking down her cheeks.

Yang's eyes were filled with rage as they flickered between lilac and red and ignored the jolts going through her body.

Blake closed her eyes in anguish as she saw one of her precious people in such a horrible condition.

Nora gritted her teeth at her friend from the academy days. Hating the fact that she can't beat the living shit out of the smug blonde right now.

Ruby was rudely pushed unto the center chair.

"How the chair, Rubes?" The blonde sneered at the seated woman. "To bad we can't see those beautiful silver eyes at yours." He soothed mockingly as he gripped her scarred chin.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Yang shouted straining against her bindings.

"Oh get off it." The male blonde groaned as he patted the stitched eyed woman. "Bring in the executioners." He said as he stepped away from the five.

Cardin grinned as he stood up and pulled out his trusty mace. He took menacing strides as he walked up the stairs and stood before the cat Faunus.

"I've been waiting for this moment." He admitted.

"Fucking murderer." The yellow eyed woman growled.

"Coco wasn't my first kill, you know." He shrugged.

A second person about thirty-two walked up the stairs. He has dark tanned skin and dark messy copper hair that has a long fringe over his left eye with a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless mutes orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown laced shoes. His eyes are white giving off the appearance that he's blind. His arms are marred with scars, his left arms is mechanical from his bicep. He also has a scar over his lips that seems a few years old. He wears a pair of black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

He also wears a wide wrist band with long orange blades attached to them.

He took his place before Yang, standing straight and tall.

"So you're here too, huh?" The blonde woman stated looking straight into those pale eyes.

"It is sometimes the best that we choose the safest path, Miss Xiao Long." The man said as he gave a short bow to the woman he is about to execute.

"You mean to run away." She retorted. "You're noting but a coward, Fox."

The man simply remained silent at that remark.

Another man walked up.

He is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and slightly tanned skin wearing mostly pale-green attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

Standing before the bound Schnee he greeted her with small nod. "Hello, Miss Schnee."

"Yahtsuhashi." Weiss sneered at the large man. "So a brute like you finally caved in, huh?"

"I had to do what was right." He defended.

"Allowing your team leader's murderer to live and another team member to be said killer's slave is far from the right to do!"

The man remained silent as he drew his large blade from his back. The blade was rust orange and was about six feet in length with a barbed hook at the end.

A third male, this one about his early thirties stepped up and made his way directly towards the bound Nora.

He has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His face is wrapped in bandages safe for his right eye that matches the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Oh, look who came to visit~" Nora greeted the man. "How's your face, Ren?"

"Nora." The man revealed to be her ex-husband the man she beaten muffled voice greeted as is weapons slipped from his sleeves.

The weapons consist of a pair of green fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels.

Jaune stood before the woman that was his friend during their time in the younger days. "Ready your weapons." He stated coldly as he drew his sword.

The others did the same with their respected target.

"Do you have any final words?" The blonde man asked.

Weiss' head lowered, hiding her eyes behind the bangs of her hair.

...

 _"You, Dolt!" A younger Weiss cursed as she held a younger wounded Ruby in her arms._

 _The Schnee was currently in a cave holding the younger to comfort her. Her white hair that was normally in its off center style is a mess and with dirt in them. She wears a white and silver battle dress was covered in dirt and was riddled with tears and holes._

 _"I maybe a dolt, but I'm your dolt." The red tinted blackette laughed weakly._

 _"Idiot." She sighed placing her hand over a wound in the younger's stomach. "Just stay still and let me heal you." She sniffed._

 _After a few minutes Ruby's wound was better._

 _"Hey, Weiss, come here." The tired fourteen year old girl whispered._

 _"What is it?" The whitette asked as she leaned closer._

 _"I gotta tell you something." She answered. "Come closer...closer." Seeing that she was close enough she quickly pecked the Schnee's lips. "I love you, Yuki Tenshi (Snow angel)." She smiled._

 _"Dummkopf (Idiot)." She blushed as she pulled the younger girl to herself. "Ich habe dich auch lieb (I love you too)."_

...

Weiss allowed a small smile on her face. "I have no regrets."

...

Yang sighed as she looked back at that sinful and yet wonderful day.

...

 _"Yo, Rubes. You wanted to speak to me?" The blonde smiled at her team leader and half-sister._

 _"Y-Yeah." She mumbled playing with her red cloak, her back to the blonde._

 _"So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked as she stepped closer to the younger._

 _"Well I." She gulped. "There's someone I like and."_

 _Sister mode activated._

 _"Did Weiss hurt you? Did she break your heart?" She questioned, her eyes flashing red. "When I get my hands on her."_

 _"We didn't break up." Ruby said. "We, uh, came to a certain agreement."_

 _Red eyes burned away to lilac. "What?" She was confused. "Wait what?"_

 _"I, uh, like two other...girls?" She said in a questionable manner._

 _"Two more." The older sibling was wide eyed. "Huh." She breathed. "So who are the lucky girls?" She asked with a grin, hoping to tease her sister about them._

 _"Well." She started as she turned around, her silver eyes looking at the older siblings lilac ones. "One is a certain black haired ninja." She smiled walking to the blonde._

 _"Oh ho ho~" she laughed. "Little Blakey's gonna be having some rose petals." She teased. "So. Who's the other one?"_

 _Ruby grinned, her face slightly flushed. With the bravery of an alpha beowulf and the courage of and ursa, Ruby leaped to her older sibling and pressed her lips against hers._

 _Yang's eyes were wide with shock as she felt her younger sibling's lips pressed against her own. Her body was still as the shorter girl had her arms around her neck to hold herself up._

 _The blonde's brain finally clicked as her arms wrapped around her sister and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Separating her lips from the other with a light 'smooch', she looked into the silver eyes inherited from her step-mother. "R-Ruby." Yang's cheeks were slightly flushed._

 _"I love you, Yang." Ruby confessed, her face in her younger sister's yellow top, hiding her reddened face from view. "I was afraid of your rejection. But seeing that you wrapped you arms around your cute little sister." She giggled earning an unseen mock frown from the blonde._

 _"Ha, ha~ laugh it up, Rubes." The older sibling rolled her eyes poking Ruby's waist getting a cute little giggle, which she's grown to love, from her. She proceeded to carry the younger girl to a tree and sat there, putting the snuggling Ruby on her lap. "So when's our first date?" She grinned as she wrapped her arms around the red and black clad teen's stomach while resting her chin on her left shoulder._

 _"How about next Tuesday?" She offered. "I promised Weis I'd take her out to Heolis, tomorrow."_

 _"It's a date, babe." The lilac eyed sibling grinned._

...

Yang allowed that cocky grin in her face for the last time. "Just make sure you get the best exorcist you can afford, pale eyes."

…

Blake sighed remembering that night.

...

 _The cat Faunus was running. Tears streaming from her golden eyes as she rushed through the Emerald Forest._

 _'It's over! It's over, it's over, it's over!' She thought in her mind._

 _'Go home animal!_

 _'Back to the zoo, with you!'_

 _'You're an animal! Who the fuck would love an animal!'_

 _"I can't take this anymore." She muttered as she landed in a clearing._

 _Blake's breathing was ragged and short. Her jacket was gone somewhere during her running and her white top had nicks on them. She walked towards one of the trees and pressed her back against._

 _"Why?" She shuddered as she slipped to the ground, her cat ears twitching as they catch the random sounds in the thankfully empty area. "Of all the times for her to find out that I was a Faunus was today? Damn heat urges."_

 _"Bla~ke!" A voice called out to her._

 _"No." She gasps. "She couldn't have come all the way out here." She denied as she picked herself up. Looking around franticly she tried to look where her pursuer was coming from she can make the right decision._

 _"Blake!" Ruby shouted landing a few feet away from her in a flurry of red petals._

 _"Stay away!" The black haired cat girl cried as she turned to run away._

 _"Wait!" The silver eyed youth shouted as she run after the Faunus._

 _"Stay away, Ruby! I almost..." She shook ahead. "Just go back to Beacon!"_

 _"Not without you!" The leader of team RWBY shouted as she used her ability of speed and tackled her target to the ground with enough force to make them roll down a slope._

 _Ruby's back hit the ground and grunted as she held the cat girl's shoulder._

 _Blake felt them stop with herself over Ruby's body and attempted to flee further into the forest, but a strong grip stopped her._

 _"Let me go, Ruby." She tried to get away from the smaller female's surprisingly strong grip. "You're wasting your time with me!" She yelps as she was suddenly turned over to her back._

 _"Do you really think I'm wasting my time with you?!" Ruby shouted._

 _"Yes, you are." Her voice came out as a whisper. "Why would you still be around me after what I nearly did?"_

 _"Because I would have let you, Blake." Ruby stated softly. "And so what if you're a Faunus? I don't care. So what if you were part of the White Fang? That's in the past. And so what if you like me? I like you too."_

 _"You…like me?" Her voice was shaking. Golden eyes glimmering under shattered moon light. "But, you and Weiss. Yang would kill me even if she was joking."_

 _Ruby shrugged. "Turns out I love my team more than how a leader should." She grinned at the wide eyes before her. Leaning closer she continued. "So what do say, Neko-chan. Wanna be my girlfriend? I'll make sure to love you every moment we spend together. Every breath I take will be for you. Every loving feeling I'll make sure to show you." She said softly pressing her forehead against the cat Faunus'._

 _"How can you love an animal like me?" Blake whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes._

 _"I just do." Ruby whispered back as she gently pressed her lips again hers._

 _It's been a half hour since they kissed and now the two christen lovers were basking in the afterglow of their love making._

 _Ruby's cloak covered both of them as Blake snuggled against her shoulder, purring at the feeling at how her mate passed her fingers through her hair._

 _"That...was amazing." The cat Faunus sighed._

 _"Well I do have to keep you three happy." Ruby grinned kissing the older girl's forehead._

 _"With sex?" Blake raised an eyebrow._

 _"Sex, dates, outings. Hell we can have some quality time with team JNPR and CVFY." She giggled._

 _"Will you take me on a one and one date to the Vale annual festival?"_

 _"Of course!" The younger chirped._

 _"I can be greedy sometimes." Blake pointed out. "I do eat a lot."_

 _"Then I must be greedier since I have three beautiful, sexy, and hot girlfriends." She complimented earning a blush from the cat Faunus, her ears flat against her head in embarrassment._

 _"Thank you, Ruby." She smiled snuggling more to the smaller body._

 _"No worries, Blake. We're all here for you."_

 _..._

Blake sighed. "Just make sure you die a painful death."

…

Nora allowed a hollowed smile on her face.

...

 _"Ruby~!"_

 _The now twenty year old Nora greeted the eighteen year old Ruby with her weapon clashing against red cloaked own with a thunderous clap._

 _"Rubes!" Yang cried as she attempted to go help her sister/lover._

 _"Go on!" She yelled as she pushed the hammer/grenade launcher wielder back. "I'll catch up!"_

 _"C'mon, you know she can take her on!" Weiss tried to convince the blonde._

 _Blake placed her hand the older sibling's shoulder and nodded at her._

 _"You better make it or else no cuddle time!" She threatened as she turned and ran with the other two following her._

 _Rub y turned just in time as she heard the sound of an artillery fire. Leaping away from a pink explosion from Nora's grenade mode she set herself on guard._

 _"Why are you doing this, Ruby?" The orange haired woman asked._

 _"I need to leave, Nora." Ruby avoided the question._

 _"You didn't answer my question!" The older woman stated as she launched at the younger. Her grenade launcher changing into its hammer mode. Slamming the hammer on the speedy red clad woman she followed suit. "Why did you kill off that entire village?! Mister Ozpin and Miss Glenda were there! And they were caught in it too!"_

 _"We didn't do anything!" She shouted as she clashed her large scythe against the heavy hammer. "We were framed!" She defended. "You really think that the four of us can take on a whole village plus two famed hunter and huntress?!"_

 _"And running away isn't helping!" She shouted back as she put more force against the shorter woman._

 _Ruby quickly used her speed to get away from the older woman._

 _"Using you semblance against me, huh?" Nora turned with her hammer changing into the launcher and shot a mortar at the left of her position._

 _Ruby was caught as the explosion was right behind her, the blast sending smashing through a tree._

 _"Fu~ck." She groaned as the pain shut through her back._

 _"It's over, Ruby Rose." Nora said sadly as she approached the lying red tinted black haired huntress. "Please don't make it harder on us both." She begged as she fell on her knees besides her. "I don't want to hurt my friends. Any of them." She sniffed._

 _Ruby groaned. "I can't go back. I have to do this." She said with conviction as she kicked the hammer user away from her and twisted her legs to stand up. Her scythe was ready in her arms._

 _Nora flipped herself up the ground and stood guarded. "Ruby, please."_

 _Ruby shook her head. "No can do, Nora. You're my friend and I love you all, but I have to this."_

 _"Then I can't let you leave for real this time." The older woman frowned sadly._

 _Ruby sighed before she used her semblance and ran passed Nora and began running in circles around her._

 _'Shit.' She cursed. She swung her war hammer against the incoming blur but missed and the only thing she saw was a flash of silver and her left eye felt like it was cut in half. "AAA~H!" She screamed as she held her wounded eye socket._

 _Ruby stood with a sad frown as she watched the wounded now one eyed woman. "Good bye, Nora." She whispered as she turns and walk away._

 _"Ruby!" The wounded woman shouted as she clutched her empty socket._

 _Ruby turned her head halfway, her hair obscuring her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nora." And with that she vanished in storm of red rose petals._

 _"RUBY~~!" Nora's voice echoed as she allowed her fatigue to catch up to her and fell forward on the ground. "It's not fare." She sniffed as tears flow freely from her right eye._

...

'I'm sorry, Rubes.' She thought

…

Ruby simply breathes calmly through her nose.

…

 _Twenty one year old Ruby was waiting at Draho's Pub. Her thumb was fumbling with a velvet colored rectangle box and she was muttering to herself. Her now dyed blue hair was set in a small bun with a drilled fringe over her right green contact eyes._

 _"You look nervous, babe." She gasps turning around meeting the red eyes of one of the people she waiting on._

 _Her hair was black and tied in two buns which were held by red strings. Wearing a red one piece dress that accentuated her curves she literally made some heads spin on her way to the table. And low heel shoes that were burned red with yellow highlights_

 _The disguised Ruby was doing all she can to NOT kiss her sister. "H-Hey, you." She laughed nervously._

 _Yang mentally patted her back once her sister's face was flushed red and became a nervous girl. She passed her very warm hand over the 'bluenette's' bare back from her green shin length elegant dress. "Glad I came." She purred as she walked pass her sister with a sway in her hips._

 _The scythe wielder gulped, her toes curling in her strapped green slippers. 'Damn it, Yang!' She cursed as she saw the woman sit on the chair opposite of her. "S-So!" She squeaked earning a small chuckle. "Where's Kat and Winter?" She asked knowing how some other guesses sometimes listen in on conversations._

 _"Right here." A voice whispered as a pair of arms in silky black material wrapped around the 'bluenette's' neck._

 _"Kat." Ruby gasps._

 _"Hey yourself." Green eyes winked at her._

 _'Kat' was wearing a black silk dress that reaches to her shin and s lit in the right side from her hips. She wears a pair of black heeled shoes. Her hair is burnt orange color and wears an orange bow above her head. She wears a set of bicep length fingerless silk black gloves. She gave the younger woman a small peck on the cheeks before taking the seat to her left adjacent of her._

 _"Don't forget about me, Ms. Bluenote." 'Winter' addressed as she sat across 'Kat'._

 _Like her name's sake she wears a white shin length dress with thin straps and snowflake and wind designs on it. Her hair was white with aqua blue along with torques streaks with a face length bang framing her face. Her eyes are heterochromia; the left being dark blue with eyes being her natural ice blue. She wears a set of white elbow length evening gloves. Her shoes a diamond colored with snowflake petals._

 _"Seriously, why 'Bluenote,?" She asked sitting across 'Kat'._

 _The disguise Ruby giggled. "It was my mom's name before she renamed it." She explained._

 _"Well then, Thistle." Yang grinned at the pouting 'bluenette'. "Let's get some food!" She rubbed her hands together before she took a menu._

 _"Just don't eat too much, Ji-yan." 'Kat' sighed._

 _"Oh you know me, 'Kathrine'." The red eyed woman smiled as she looked through the menu._

 _..._

 _"Oh great dust, that was amazing." 'Winter' sighed in satisfaction as she walked out at the open podium of the restaurant with 'Kat', 'Ji-yan, and 'Thistle'._

 _"So, babe, what did you wanna talk about?" The older sibling asked._

 _Ruby gulped. This was the moment she needed. She looked as her three lovers stare at her waiting for her to reply. Taking a deep breath she proceeded to bend on one knee as she takes out the velvet container._

 _"Girls." She gulped. "I've known you for a good portion of life. And I was very glad when you accepted me into your lives, and I still am." She smiled softly. "We've together for the past five years and I have to admit things weren't always going well for us, but we pulled through that. I want to spend the rest of lives with you and I hope that you would too." Opening the box and hearing the girls' gasps she continued knowing that they were in private. "Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long; will you do me the honors and becoming my wives?" She asked with a wide smile and tears streaming from her eyes._

 _The three women looked at the rings, ten in total, and each bearing their symbols from their huntress days. The symbols surrounded by symmetrical designs of onyx, diamonds, ruby and topaz._

 _Four having Ruby's symbol while there two copies of the Yang, Blake, and Weiss._

 _Weis was the first to snap from her shock and instantly pulled the shorter woman in and long kiss and hug. Resting her forehead against Ruby's she did a combination of a laugh, cry, and a snort. "Of course I will." She accepted as she held her hand out and accepted her ring on her left ring finger while Ruby's duplicate was fitted to her middle. She then placed the duplicate of the own on Ruby's middle finger and the 'bluenette's' own on her ring. Giving the 'bluenette' another kiss she stepped back with a smile._

 _Blake was also tearing up. A soft smile on her lips as she stepped forward to the younger human born huntress as her ears flatted to her head. "Ruby." She choked. "I accept to be your wife." She smiled and she pulled the younger woman into a short, sweet and passionate kiss. "Thank you."_

 _"I should thank for dealing with me all these years, Blake." Ruby smiled placing the two rings on the Faunus' left ring and middle finger._

 _"I guess so." She laughed placing the duplicate of her ring on Ruby's trigger finger. "Thank you, Ruby." She gave the shorter woman a peck on the lips and stepped back._

 _"Yang sauntered towards her sister with her grin in place. "So we're finally going over the edge, huh?"_

 _"Baby, we've gone off the edge since the day we kissed." Ruby laughed._

 _Wrapping her arms around the younger sibling Yang chuckled. "That's true." She agreed. She then pulled her sister into a deep kiss. Feeling Ruby's moan gave the black haired woman an opportunity to sling her tongue into her mouth._

 _"Wow." Ruby gasps while gazing at her oldest lover. She still had the motor function to place Yang's rings unto her fingers._

 _"There's more where that came from." Yang winked as she placed her duplicate ring on Ruby's pinky._

 _Ruby smiled as she brought her girlfriends now fiancées into a happy tear-filled hug._

 _..._

Ruby's teeth clenched behind her sown lips, tugging slightly at the restraints. She then smiled.

"I see." Juane sighed. "Men!" He shouted as the other four readied their weapons. "Do you have any last words, Mr. Ozpin?"

Mr. Ozpin is a man about his late sixties with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. In his left hand he holds a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it.

"By looks of your faces I assume that you actually thought that I was dead all these years." His voice sounded young despite his age.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted in disbelief at seeing the presumed dead headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Hm." The man hummed as he took a sip of his coffee. "You see, Ms. Xiao Long. Beacon Academy was more than just a place to prepare a set of future hunters and huntresses. It was also a place where I can gather the best of aura users." He took another sip of his mug. "Apparently there are people born with unique semblances and or aura types. But I'm not going to go in so much detail since this is the first chapter and that in not part the plot." He sighs earning nods from all on the podium. "But don't worry girls. Your sacrifice will be hailed saints. We'll simply tell the media that you 'offered' yourself to stop some great ancient Grimm or something of the sorts." He rolled his hand in a motion. "Proceed."

Weiss head was lowered by the large orange blade revealing her scarred nape to the young man. The she only felt a small sting at her neck before her closed eyed would never open again.

…

Yang's lilac eyes locked with fox's own pale set after Ozpin called for their execution.

"It would be wise if you were to lower your head, Ms. Xiao Long." He advised neutrally.

"No way, Fox-man." Yang sneered. "I want to look you in those fucking eyes when you swing that rusty thing you call a blade. I'll make sure tell Coco that you were coward to the end."

Fox growled lowly as he prepped his left blade.

Yang's grin never faltered even after her head rolled and coincidently looked up right into the pale eyes of her executioner.

…

Blake coughed after feeling her stomach violently shoved by Cardic's mace. She can feel her inside churned by the force of the blow.

"Purr for me." The mace wielder grinned hoping to get a whimper.

"Rot." She hissed bearing her feline dentures before her face was caved in by Cardin's weapon of choice.

"Dam animals." He growled at the defiance as he shook the blood, skull pieces, and brain matter making sure not to smear the blood that hit his expensive clothing. Picking up piece of tooth he grinned. "This will make a nice trophy."

...

Nora gurgled gasps pass through the adult Chinese descendant man as she choked on her blood after having her throat slit.

"You'll be...coming...too..." She laughed as her head lolled forward.

The man swallowed. 'I'm sorry.'

...

Ruby let a muffled gasp of pain as she felt the blonde's sword pierce her chest right into her heart.

"Feel that, Rubes?" He sighed. "That's the feeling of defeat." He then yanked the blade out of her earning a muffled scream. He grinned smugly at the hyperventilating woman.

Ruby's ears were dull.

She heard Weiss' head hitting the ground.

Yang's defiant speeches before she was also gone from the world of the living.

Blake's hiss before the sound of crunching bones.

Nora's gurgled curse before passing on.

She can feel her heartbeat slowing down, her body losing its warmth, and her vision feeling even darker. Her head slumped forward, feeling a final tear slip out of her sewn eyes.

Ruby Rose had died.

TGG

Ruby gasps as she looked around the dark plain that her naked body laid. The skies were grey as there were pale red mist.

Realizing what she did she moved her hands to her face and was surprised to see that her hands were healed, not a single scar in sight. She allowed her trembling hands to travel over her face. Her hair was clean, no blood or dried fluid on her body. Her fingers traced her mouth, not feeling the cruse stiches that kept those full set sealed. Her hand passed her shoulders, her chest, feeling the scar she received from the Alpha Beowulf during younger years. Her hands passed her breasts and down her slim firm stomach.

 **"As you can see and feel, you are healed."** A soft dark voice echoed from the plain's surrounding.

The woman gasps standing up. A cold chill going through her as she surveyed her surroundings.

 **"Behind you, child."** The voiced said.

The woman turned and nearly felt her heart stopped.

Before her was a large size of a being. The figure stood about nine feet and eleven inches tall. The arms were long, with hands reaching the knees with sharp bone white nails that are as long as a machete. The legs were slender, fit, and strong looking with the feet having the appearance of flat sole shoes with a white spike protruding from the heel. Her face had the appearance of a gold colored Grimm's mask, but the shape was that of a human female mannequin. The slightly narrowed oval eyes were solid white with a silver gleam over them. Her mouth was like that of a doll's, the lips set lined and full with two lines forming from the ends towards the jaw. Atop her head sat a crown with seven different jewels encrusted into it. Her figure seems to have fit her height. Her bust being a whopping P-cup, which all honestly, made the woman slightly envious.

 **"My eyes are up here, child."** The imposing figure chuckled.

Ruby's mind quickly reminded herself that she was before the presence of an unknown Grimm. Her body moved on its own; setting herself in a defensive stance against the much taller 'woman'.

 **"You wish to fight me?"** She would have raised an eyebrow if she had any, her lips did not move as she spoke though. **"Without a weapon, without armor, and naked?"**

Ruby stood her ground regardless of the blush on her face.

 **"Calm yourself, child."** The taller woman stated gently without moving a muscle. **"For if I wanted to fight you would not be standing here right now."**

"What do you want from me?" The naked woman asked.

 **'She did not even drop her guard'** The mask being noted. **'Excellent.' "I have a proposition for you."**

Ruby sighed as she simply slumped on her butt and crossed her legs, not caring if the being has a clear view of her womanhood. "What do you want from me?" She scowled. "I'm dead. My wives are dead. My friends are either traitor, dead, and slaved. What more do you want?!" She glared at the being before the entire dark plain was simply drowned by the very presence of the crowned giantess before her. Ruby gasps as she felt like the air was being taken from her. She felt a tight grip around her neck as if someone was choking whatever after life he has left.

 **"Mind your words, Ruby Rose."** The crowned woman growled, the lips parting into a vicious looking snarl showing rows of sharp triangular teeth. **"I brought you here. You will be giving great of power. Serve me. And you will be rewarded with a life anew. You can start over from the time you were young and you can have your vengeance. Your mates will be alive as well."**

"W-Why?" The woman gasps as she felt the aura lessened around her, but still retained its presence. "Why would you do something like that for me?"

 **"You are a special case."** The crowned being admitted. **"I have seen many of you Dustlings lived such short lives over the millennia's."** She crowed, a slight sneer upon her doll-like face. **"From the beginning your kind has been the destruction of mine children."**

Ruby gulped. "Ch-Children?" She repeated, her eyes wide open as she looked at the crowned giantess of a woman.

 **"That is correct."** The being seemed to have grinned in her voice. Finally moving she raised her right hand, a throne rising behind her.

The throne was as intimidating as the now seated being. It was black as night with red lines reference of a Grimm's markings. The seat was wide enough for her hips and arms red with grey furred covering over them. The back rest was taller than the woman seated form and has a red cushion. Sighing as she relaxed herself, resting her left cheek upon her fist she continued.

 **"What I want are followers that can think and not be mindless beings. The Grimms that I have created have lost their intellect more as the years go by. What I want are those of higher calling. A general of sorts while my Grimms become the soldiers.** 'Locking' eyes with the woman she continued. **"Originally this offer was meant for only you, but I am willing to extend it to your mates as well."**

"You can?" Ruby hoped as her eyed were wide with the same passion.

 **"I have the power beyond to that you consider a god."** The being claimed with a raise of her unoccupied hand four black swirls open revealing the bodies of Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Nora. All naked and healed of all wounds.

Ruby's eyes were filled with tears at the sight of her lovers and friend.

 **"We will need to make a few changes before I send all you back to your younger days."**

"What would that be?"

Raising her right hand and spreading her fingers apart as the blades morph into needles. **"You will have to be reborn in my blood. The mother of all Grimms; Grimora!"** With that her fingers extended and stretched out towards the five.

Ruby didn't have chance to blink once she felt the needle enter her chest, piercing her heart, and began to feel something being injecting into her. She noted that she felt cold. Her eyes travelled to the other women and saw the black vein like markings beneath their skins. Looking at herself she noted the same is happening to her as well.

Seeing that she injected enough of her blood within the five women she removed her fingers and they reverted to their original forms.

 **"Now that is done. I give you authority over my Grimms."**

She kneeled as she opened her hand showing the rings that were taken from the women.

The naked woman took the treasure jewelries and bowed noticing the black veins have vanished. "I will do what must be done."

 **"Good."** She cooed. " **Will you become one of my generals?"**

"Yes."

 **"Rest, my dear."** The Mother of Grimms soothed. Seeing her eyes droop, she continued. **"When you open them again you will awaken with life anew."**

Harem: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Cinder Falls, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, Penny, Mei-Rin (Dance in the vampire's bund), Zest (Shinmai Maou no testament).

 **THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE. I COULDN'T HELP POST THIS STORY AFTER FINISHING THIS CHAPTER. ON A SIDE NOTE, I WILL BE DELETING TWO STORIES SINCE THEY HAVE LEAST FOLLOWS**

 **RISE OF THE KISHIN**

 **And**

 **THE KITSUNE**

 **FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THOSE TWO STORIES I APOLOGIZE.**

 **GRIMM GENERALS WILL FILL IN ON THE OPEN SPOT AS WELL AS ANOTHER FANFIC I'M WRITING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of 'GRIMM GENERALS'. I thank you for giving the story your time so far.**

 **Active teams are as followed.**

 **RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long.  
JNPR: Jaune Arce, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren  
CVFY: Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox, Daichi Yatsuhashi  
CNEM: Cinder Falls, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black.  
CRDL: Cardic Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark  
WPRZ: Wilhelmina Vlad Tepes (Dance in the vampire bund), Penny Pelodina, Mei Rin (Dance in the vampire bund), Zest (Shinmao maou no testament)**

CHAPTER TWO: STARTING ANEW

A dog barking was heard inside the house. Small paws scratch against the wooden door as small whimpers and barks escape the muzzle of the small canine. The dog is a black-headed, tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. His tail is short and stubby, nowhere near the length that would indicate him as being a Cardigan Welsh Corgi.

"Bark!"

The inside of the room was silent safe for the light breathing and snores. A bed was set at the far corner of the room with a night table to it left. A brown colored closet stood at the far right, giving the bed occupants the distance needed to stretch their legs.

Said occupants tried to sleep while ignoring the small barking from the pet outside.

"Five more minutes, Zwei." A voice whined as the person snuggled more unto the warm pillow that she laid on lulling her back to sleep through rhythm of the beating between the lumps on the pillow.

'Pillows don't have lumps.' The person thought. 'Hell I don't remember if those assholes even put pillows in my cell.' She thought as silver eyes fluttered open seeing something that the body never thought again.

Her room.

But back to the two lumps that her head was between of. And now she realized that her head along with her vision was swaying up and down.

'These 'lumps'.' She thought as she raised her left hand, since her right was under the pillow, and poked the one before her eyes. 'Are breasts.' Taking in the scent of vanilla she smiled.

"Yang." Her voice flowed from her lips. "How I missed you so much." She began softly as she choked and tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Hey." Her voice groaned. "Good to know your here too, sis." The older sibling laughed a bit as she felt her right breast being groped slightly. "Yes, Rubes, they're real." She joked, her left hand rubbing the younger sibling back under the X-large red sleeping shirt that rode up her body. Getting a mischievous idea she guided her hand down the red tinted black haired girl's back and passed over the patterned under wear. 'Wonder if they're red, black, or both?' She wondered as she groped the small, but firm bum of Ruby.

"Yang." The revived girl gasps feeling the blonde's hand making direct contact with her skin. "Fuck it." She muttered as she slammed her lips against underwear clad blonde.

Hands traveled over their younger forms, committing them to memories. Ruby's hand slipped under the older girl and gripped her now D-cup bust. 'They're still soft.' She moaned.

Yang rolled to the side and pulled her lover/sister closer, pressing her breasts against B-cup bust of her young lover. Her right hand slipped to the front of Ruby's panties and prodded her neither lips with her finger, being mindful not to hurt her.

Ruby flinched feeling the blonde's fingers prodding her lower lips and gasps feeling her thumb pressed against the little nub of nerve. "Yang." She gasps as she rolled on the older girl and straddled her waist, filling the finger dig a bit deeper within her.

The two looked at each other, both their faces flushed and their breaths were ragged and short. They smiled at another.

"I love you, my Fire Dragon." Ruby said leaning closer and gave a peck to the lilac eyes sibling.

"I love you to, my Thorned Rose." Yang grinned as she slipped her finger from her sister's quim and held her hands with Ruby's as tears flow from her eyes. "I seriously can't believe that we're alive." The blonde sighed as her younger sibling rested her head in the crook of the neck.

"Believe it, Yang." Ruby replied, holding her left hand before the blonde, showing the rings of their bonds, both wearing the same set of four different symbols. "It's damn real." She grinned.

"So Moag not only wants us to have our revenge, but to be her generals? How do you think Weiss and Blake are taking this?"

"Knowing Weiss, she would be ecstatic that she's alive. Then she'll question things to see if it all makes sense. Followed by a whole bunch different theories how this shouldn't be possible and all." Ruby explained like she was talking about the weather. "Blake would be completely calm and just take it as is, knowing that either of us would be doing the explaining of she doesn't understand the situation.

"Sound like 'em, alright." Yang chuckled.

"And by the way, 'Moag'?" A red tinted black eyebrow rose.

Yang shrugged as best as she can since Ruby was still lying on her. "Mother of all Grimms." She simply stated, hugging her reincarnated wife closer she smiled. "We're gonna get 'em, Rubes. And we'll make sure save our friends."

TGG

"I was wondering when you too would come down from sleeping so long." A man said with a small smile. "I was wondering if had to wake you two up."

"Hey there, uncle Qrow." Yang grinned at her uncle.

She wears a yellow top that shows some of her cleavage over a red low cut shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. She has a pair of crooked red belts with black flame designs across her hips, and a gold colored piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark yellow article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. Her hair is loosed that reaches just above her waist. She wears golden cuffs on her wrists and gives her uncle the peace sign.

"Morning, uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she tackled her uncle to the ground, the two laughing at the situation.

Ruby wears a black long sleeved shirt with red hood over her head and a cape flowing down to her shins. She also wears a red thigh length skirt with black shin length pants. Under it, she wears a black shirt had red highlights with black-brown buttons sewn on it.

"Morning you two." He chuckled as he ruffled his youngest niece head.

Qrow is a man about his late-thirties to mid-forties. He has gray, spiky hair and wears a gray dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His eyes are red and have a small scar under his left ear.

"Bark!" Yang was suddenly assaulted by the pet.

"Woah." She laughed. "Down, Zwei."

Zwei, of course, is the pet dog in the house.

"Bark!" The small dog just continued to lick one its owners.

"Okay, okay!" She giggled as she set the pet down. "I missed you too."

"Well then." Qrow sighed as he managed to sit down and took a sip of his coffee. "Are you girls ready to go to Beacon Academy tomorrow?"

The girls grin.

"More than ready?" Ruby replied.

TGG

"Miss Schnee~!" A maid called out rushing after the person. "Please slow down."

The maid is a tall tanned skin young woman with short white spiked hair that has two curved bangs that go below her cheeks slightly revealing light pink diamond shape blushes on them along with two other bangs framing her face down to her chin and a lock of hair between her golden green eyes. She has a white cotton tail which resembles a rabbit's, and her rabbit ear seems to have the appearance of horns with the color of black with yellow inside. She also seems to have a set of human ears that are pointy like that of an elves'. Her attire consists of a modest looking maid uniform. The dress was red with a white shirt under it that accentuates her assets. At the opening of her lower back seems to be wings with the same color scheme's as her 'horns'.

"I can't right now, Zest." The revived whitette stated with a frown on her pale face. 'How could this have happened?' She thought. 'This 'Mother of all Grimms' revived my lovers along with Nora and I.' She looked at her hands that had ice blue scaled patterned like a snowflake and one inch long sharpened fingernails. 'Seems like I was reincarnated as a fuanus.' She smiled mentally at herself and wondered how her mother birthed her since she has no surgery scar over her stomach.

The walking Schnee was wearing different attire she wore in her previous life.

She wore a white shirt over her current AA-cup, which she mentally scowled at, with a dark blue shin length jacket over it with sleeves reaching her wrist and were opened like a bell revealing the snow white interior. Her light blue pants were shin length with dark blue lady boots meeting it there. Her left hand adorned with four rings, each baring a separate symbol. On her back of her jacket was the Schnee family symbol. She passed her hand through her snow white hair, brushing over the two blue five inches long curved horns over her left temple. Her hair was set in an off center pony tail with a half crown ornament near the right set of her horns.

'A dragon, huh?' She thought making her way to her personal jet, her maid a few steps behind her. 'I honestly imagined the brute would be one.' She grinned as her eyed shifted to slits. 'However. Things will go very differently from here on.'

TGG

"Gwaaa~!" A man with a lion like mane cried in pain as he fell from a shoulder slash, blood pooling around him.

The person wears black long sleeved tight shirt with a white sleeveless jacket over it. Black pants reaching to the wearer's ankle with white boots on the end. The mask, remanence of a Grimm's, cracks in half showing the face of man with lion like features.

A young woman stood in the midst of defeated, dead, and others mutilated group. Her yellow cat like eyes shining in the shadows of her hair. Black cat like ears at the top of her head with a small tuff of red at the top of them. She had a black tail with a red tuft that stretches at least one and a half meter long.

She wears a black corset top with a white jacket over it that accentuates her CC-cup bust. She wears a set of short that stops mid-thigh and black shin length boots.

The group was currently at a cliff with feline girl at the edge.

"I told you not to follow me." She hissed as she glares at the remaining forces that still stands.

"How the hell can she beat all of us so easily?" One asked with dog ears sticking out of his green hair.

"Beats the hell out of me?" A female with a single horn gritted.

"And you, Adam?" The teen asked with her hand reaching to her weapon strapped to her back a long sword in a black sheath with red tribal markings. "Do you want to fall with others as well?"

"What happened to you, Blake?" A young man about eighteen asked.

Adam is a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown and two small brow bull horns peeking out. He wears a mask, which obscures his eyes and upper face. This mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it.

On his left hip is a long sword within a red sheath.

"I've changed, that's all." She replied as she narrowed her eyes at the bull Faunus. "Now tell them to stand down, less you want to lose some more 'friends'." She warned.

He took a deep breath and stood straight. "Stand down." He ordered.

"But lieutenant?!" One mouse fuanus squeaked.

"I said stand down." He huffed.

The others did as ordered, albeit reluctantly.

"You've made a wise choice, Adam." Blake complimented as she inspects the four rings on her left fingers.

Before the bull Faunus can retort the sound of an engine was heard.

"What the hell is that?!" One of the masked Faunus asked looking around, his ears twitching through sounds of the turbines.

"My ride, I suppose." Blake said as she turned and walked away from the group just as sleek grey jet hovered at the edge.

Weis stood atop the center with her arms cross and a scowl on her face.

Blake hopped on the plane and walked to horned Schnee. "Hey, Weiss." She greeted with small smile.

Weiss simply huffed as she marched towards the feline girl and pulled her into a lip lock. "I'm glad you're fine, kitten." She smiled.

"I'm a panther, thank you very much." The feline grinned.

"What kind of panther has red tufts at the ends of their ears and tail?" The horned Schnee asked.

"The kind that has a wife that likes red and black." Blake laughed.

"Touché." Weiss nodded.

"What the fuck?! I that a Schnee?! A Faunus Schnee?!"

"You gotta problem with me being a Faunus, you mutt?!" Weiss snarled. "In fact." She grinned showing her sharpened dentures. "I'm interested in gathering two human lovers. We do need to learn to co-exist, right?" She stated.

The dog Faunus growled as he readied his weapon, a semi-automatic rifle, and aimed.

But before Adam can stop him or the Faunus can pull the trigger he was instantly impaled by an ice lance through the chest. His body simply slumped as blood flowed freely from the wound.

The group watches in fear, their animal instinct subconsciously admitting that they are in the presence of two high alphas.

Adam watches the silhouettes of the dragon and panther Faunus staring at them with the slightly glowing eyes, daring them to attack.

Blake had her arms around the Schnee's stomach while Weiss had her left trigger finger pointed at the dead man, the cold mist streaming from the tip of her sharp nailed finger.

"That was just one finger. Who wants to feel two?" stated coldly.

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat he feels like he in the presence of two beings that should not walk this plain.

Blake released her embrace as Weiss huffed at the faunus. 'Weaklings' She thought as she followed the whitette into the jet. Seconds later the jet flew off.

The bull Faunus finally allowed himself to fall to his knees. 'This… is a problem.' He thought.

TGG

Yang flipped her right leg over her bike, Bumblebee. "Ready to go, Ruby?"

Being Yang's bike, it shares her themed color scheme. It appears to be a sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics. The sides of the engine compartment include supercharger intakes; a close view of the rear wheel whilst the vehicle is in motion shows a complex high-ratio gearing in operation. These all indicate that the bike has a very powerful engine and the capability to use that power efficiently.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The younger sibling replied as she hooked her compact weapon to her lower back. "Seeing ya, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted over her shoulder as she went behind her older sibling and accepted the spare helmet. She then proceeded to flip her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms around the blonde's stomach.

"Okay, you two." The uncle smiled at his nieces. "Just send me a post when you get the time."

Yang revved the engine of her bike. "No problem, Uncle." She shouted before she herself put on her helmet. "Ready, baby."

"Yup." Ruby chirped. "Ready to try out bumblebee's flight features?" She questioned.

Yang simply grinned behind her visor.

TGG

Rows of large VTOL's were gliding in the sky towards their destination.

"Bo~red." A girl sighed as she looked out the window overlooking the whole continent below her. "As much I hate saying this; I miss Vacou." She sighed as she popped a hard candy in her mouth and biting into it.

Her hair is dark blue and is set into bun with two braids that lead down to her shoulders and green eyes. She wears a white shirt with brown knee length shorts along with a pair of brown boots. Above her head were blonde and orange highlighted cat ears.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice caught her attention.

Looking up she saw a girl with orange hair that was spiked at the nape of her neck and two bangs framing her face to her cheeks with one middle fringe close to her right eye. She wears a black top that forms a tiny cross between her CC-cup cleavage and collarbone, with blue detached sleeves on each arm. She also wears an orange skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of black and blue with orange laces. She has a light-grey bow at the back of the skirt with a ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. On her back was a hammer symbol and around her neck was a necklace shaped like a crooked gold crown.

"Hi! I'm Nora!" She chirped sitting next to the young girl.

"Mei-Rin." The now known Faunus introduce herself before popping another hard candy into her mouth.

"Just, Mei-Rin?" Nora asked with her head tilted to the side.

"That's how my name is in the harem list." She shrugged. "So, why sit next to me?" She asked bluntly.

Nora simply grinned, a crackle of insanity shifted momentarily in her eyes. "We~ll" She singed. "I noticed that you were sitting alone so I thought, 'Why not keep you company?'. And here I am." She answered as her grin haven't faltered one bit."

"What give you the idea that I needed company?" Mei asked offering the orange haired teen a blue hard candy.

"Everyone needs company." Nora laughed biting into the hard candy much to the Faunus' surprise. "Everyone needs a friend."

"Hm. I see."

An announcement tone chimed via the speakers in the VTOL.

 _"May I have your attention, please?"_ Nora, Mei along with everyone else looks at the holographic image of a woman in her mid-thirties.

The woman has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her C-cup chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

Her image stood there and folded her hands behind her back.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon."_

'Oe~h!' She hasn't change a bit!' Nora thought keeping her happy face.

 _"My name is, Glynda Goodwitch."_ She introduced herself to the occupants. _"You are among a privilege few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ She finished her speech and her hologram faded.

"That was rather bland." Mei commented earning a small laugh from the passenger besides her.

"I know." Nora agreed. "Imagine getting lessons from her?" She chuckled.

Mei snorted, her ears twitched in amusement as she popped another hard candy into her mouth. "That would be the clear sign of 'Welcome to Snoozeville; population: Us." She drawled.

Nora laughed at that.

Mei allowed a small smile on her face. "You know." She started as she popped another hard candy in her mouth and bit into it. "You're not bad." She grinned as she passed another hard candy to the revived orangette.

"And you're pretty cool." Nora grinned as she crunched into the sweet.

A groan was heard and caught their attention.

The two looked at the source and Nora bit back a growl from escaping her throat.

A tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears a pair of brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a white sheath.

Said young man is currently hurling chunks in nearest garbage bin.

Mei's nose scrunched in disgust as her heightened sense picked up the foul smelling scent of whatever was within the young man's stomach.

"An unsightly thing to see, don't you agree?" A young voice stated from behind them.

The two turned around and much to their disbelief, they see a little girl about twelve years or so.

She has crimson eyes, fangs peeking from her upper lip, and blond hair. Her hair is tied up in twin tails with three, black tailed, identical ribbons used as the bands/hair ties to hold them up. She wears dress that is of a gothic Lolita theme. A shin length white dress with black frilly over coat the covers her shoulders and chest and opens from her ribcage down. She wears a set of black boots with shoe strings and black socks.

"Good day to you." She nodded at the two taller females. "My name is, Wilhelmina Vlad Tepes. 'Mina' is a nickname if we were to become friends." Her tone sounded regal

"Hi! Nora Valkyrie!" She waved at the blonde.

"Mei Rin." The Faunus greeted.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The blonde butted in with a 'suave' smile on his face.

"The only thing that's rolling is whatever you had for breakfast this morning." Mei stated as she eyed the stain on his chest plate with disgust.

"Oh." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

TGG

"Miss Schnee, I implore that you slow down, please." The mixed Faunus begged her charge as the walk down the main avenue of Beacon Academy.

"Don't waste your breath, Zest." Blake sighed. "She's just excited."

"Excited how?" The white haired girl asked. "Through all my life I have been by the mistress' side. Not once have she made friends with anyone besides myself. Now I see that you two are well acquainted. What is your relationship with the mistress?" She interrogated.

"A lot deeper than you know." Blake shrugged uncaringly at the accusing stare she's getting from the Faunus. She can tell that the mixed female cared for her charge. 'We might have to share Ruby with another girl I guess.'

Weiss was walking ahead of the too, completely oblivious of their conversation. She was however ignoring the stared of various humans and Faunus alike. 'Is it so hard to accept the fact that a Schnee is a Faunus?' She thought.

Little did she realize that they were staring at her due to her pulling her own luggage on a carrier.

All twenty three of them.

With one arm.

"Should I tell or should you?" Blake asked the mixed Faunus.

"She does this now and then." The maid sighed.

Being born a Faunus can be cool at times.

TGG

"Here we are, Beacon Academy." Yang announced as she landed the aerial mode of bumblebee on the pavement of the parking lot located west of the school. The wings clipped in and the anti-gravitational wheels shut down as the bike finally powered down.

"So how did feel when you're flying?" Ruby asked excitedly as she hopped off the back.

"It was good." Yang shrugged as she stood off the back and let simply stay there. "Better than I imagined honestly." She grinned giving the shorter girl a peck on the forehead. "C'mon, let's go see if everything is the same." She suggested.

"Knowing the whole timeline thing, we're bound to go through different scenarios." Ruby muttered.

TGG

Weiss stood at the front of the Beacon Academy Statue. It is a large statue featuring two figures, one a male and the other a younger-looking female, standing on a rock outcropping. They are both dressed in a robe with hoods over their heads. The male has a sword in his right hand, raised in a seemingly triumphant gesture. The younger female has a double-edged battle-ax in her left hand and looks off to the side into the distance. Below the two figures is a Beowolf looking in the same direction as the male figure.

'And we're supposed to be in charge of these?' She thought with a huff. 'If there is any dragon class Grimms I would not have mind.' She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Blake said that she would look for Ruby and Yang and said that she would meet at the statue while Zest asked if she can see the sights around the academy. "Mother always said; 'Not everything you want, you'll get'."

"Cool horns. Mind if you do me a favor? You won't regret i~t." A male voice said smoothly.

The dragon Faunus turned and her eyes gave a slight glow.

Before her stood a young man that has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants.

"And how may I help you?" Weiss asked in fake kindness.

"I was wondering if you can help me with my luggage seeing that you pulled all the other ones on your own." The young man said pointing to the neatly stacked luggage at the Schnee's left.

Weiss simply sighed as she turned her back to the dark blue haired youth. "Seeing that you brought your own this far, a little more meters will not do you any harm." She sniffed. She was holding back not to kill one of Cardin's teammates.

Even if he isn't one yet.

"Hey now don't be so mean." The young man frowned. "I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind-"

"Boss?" She raised an eyebrow. "I am my own boss, thank you kindly. These luggages are mine." She snarled bearing her fangs at him.

The guy took a step back on instinct. "Do you know who you're talking to?" He questioned.

"I don't. and quite frankly I don't care." Weiss folded her arms. 'The nerves of this weakling. I am a Grimm general. Moag has giving me, my lovers, and my friends a chance of a second life.' She blanked out for a second. 'Where did come from?' She heard the last word from the youth. "What?"

"I said my name is, Sky Lark, heir to the Lark Industries of Weapon Designs." He said bit too proudly with a side of arrogance.

"Is if I would tell you my name." Weiss hissed.

"Wei~ss!" A voice called out. That voice made the ice dragon Faunus cold heart warmed up. 'Ruby?' She thought looking at the source and sees one of her love running right towards her with Yang walking behind with a broad grin on her face and her hand behind her head. 'Oh there Dust of Grimms, she looks absolutely stunning!'

Ruby leaped at the Schnee, ignorant of the horns and slightly vertical oval eyes, and hugged her. She also welcomed being twirled around by the reptilian class Faunus.

"Wait…Weiss?" Sky stuttered. "As in Weiss Schnee?"

"Yeah, yeah." Yang waved him off. "The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the most leading in Dust production and mining. Also the same company that keeps yours from going bankrupt." Yang said in a bored tone." Now get lost!" The blonde finished flashing her red eyes at the Lark heir.

"You'll pay for this!" He shouted as he ran off.

"Fucking pussy." Ruby muttered in Weiss' embrace.

"Ruby Rose, language!" Weiss reprimanded her fellow wife.

"Eat me." She sighed a she looked up and finally noted the addition to her white haired wife. "You're a faunus?" It was a question of curiosity.

"A dragon Faunus." Weiss clarified, her eyes showing warmth to one of the women she loves. "Apparently my father has two wives."

"Sure you're not 'horny'?" Yang joked.

"Brute." Weiss muttered smiling at the blonde.

"So four out of the five generals are here, huh?" Blake stated seeping out of the shadows.

"Bla~ke!" Ruby shouted leaping from one wife to the other.

Blake hugged the younger girl and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey, Ruby." She greeted with a smile.

"I like the new look. Wonder how you purr." She grinned.

"Calm down, Rubes." Yang grinned as she pulled her younger sibling into a hug, her arms wrapped around the silver eyed revived teen's stomach.

The four then gathered in a group hug, basking in each other's warmth.

"I missed you girls." Ruby sniffed.

"I MISSED YOU A~LL!" Nora cheered as she tackle/crashed into the four and they tumbled.

"Nora!" Weiss snapped.

"Wei~ss." The orangette cheered.

"Ruby~!" The red tinted black haired girl added.

"Oh not now." Weiss groaned earning laughed from her friend and lovers.

TGG

Blake leaned against the wall with Ruby leaning against the panther Faunus.

Yang yawned covering her mouth with her right hand as she has her left arm around the whitette while Weiss simply looked around for any potential allies.

"I see Velvet." Weiss pointed out.

"Coco's in my sight." Blake added.

"Pyrrha's over there talking with Nora." Yang grinned seeing the red head talking with the over-hyperactive orange haired war hammer/ grenade launcher wielder.

"Miss Schnee." The mixed Faunus said reaching the four.

"Oh, Zest." Weiss smiled. "I would like for you to meet my friends. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose." She said motioning her hand to the two. "Girls this is Zest, a chimera Faunus."

"A chimera?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Basically a breed of two or more animals." Zest stated as she stared at how intimately close the red tinted black haired female is to the panther Faunus.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Ruby asked seeing her look.

Zest felt her spine tingle at the tone of the voice. "Nothing at all." She said. "Forgive me."

Ruby shrugged. "No big. Just be careful."

"I will." She nodded. 'What in Dust name was that feeling?'

"Asshole spotted." Blake hissed lowly seeing Jaune walk into the auditorium.

"Maybe we should say 'Hi'." Yang suggested.

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake looked at their fellow reincarnated general; all faces deadpanned and replied in unison. "No."

"Well fine." Yang pouted.

The sound of a mike was heard.

 _"Um. I'll…keep this brief."_

 **'Ozpin!'** The five thought with pure murderous intent.

The younger Ozpin paused for moment, feeling as though he was about to be swallowed whole by a King Taijitu. That is seven times its normal size. Scanning the crowed he mentally shrugs as he took a sip of his coffee.

Glynda looked around as she too sensed the KI that was aimed specifically at the headmaster. 'What was that?' She thought as a bead of sweat went down her chin and into her blouse.

Even Zest was fighting off the many animalistic instincts not to run and hide.

Ruby walked to the Chimera-type and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about that." She laughed. "We just have a kinda not so nice issue against him."

"Okay." Zest answered, the tanned cheeks taking a slight blush.

Weiss saw this and mentally sighed. 'Damn it. I owe Blake twenty liens.'

Ozpin continued never the less.

 _"You have a traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your crafts, and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you'll be planning to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."_

That got some the students smiling proudly at themselves.

 _"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy."_

That got the students frowned at this, while Ruby actually snickered.

 _"The need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time of this school will prove that only knowledge will carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_ He ended his speech as he stepped back and walked away to the right of the podium.

 _"We will gather at the ballroom tonight."_ Miss Goodwitch stated as she stood by the mike. _"Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."_

As the students walk away and outside the five stood there for a moment.

"You saw when he froze for those few seconds?" Yang chortled softly as she folded her arms.

"Almost like his heart was about to explode." Ruby added with a grin.

"My heart is about to explode since I see these five beautiful ladies here." Jaune smiled.

Weiss sighed as she tried not to freeze the blonde while the others simply walked away.

"What did I say?" The Arc wondered as he made his way to the ballroom.

TGG

Ruby was lying on a small mattress making a sketching on her drawing pad. She was also ignoring all the other individuals that were walking around and making noise with the other youths. She was wearing a black top and a hip hugging black knee length pants. "Oh dear." She heard Zest spoke as she felt her weight added to the mattress. "Take a look." Ruby smiled showing the chimera Faunus her drawing. The revived teen couldn't help but looked at the mixed Faunus body from head to toe. 'Oh she looks nice. Really nice.'

Zest was dressed in a black one piece nightgown that shows her black bra clad DD-cup bust and slim waist and decent wide hips with black V-back panties. For some reason she felt proud that he red tinted black haired girl was eyeing her. Zest looked at the drawing amazed at the detail of the sketching. She looked at it with practiced eyes. The crown on the head. The golden doll like face. The imposing manner that the being sat on the equally imposing throne. The claws seem to gleam under the ceiling lights. But what caught Faunus were the eyes. Those white silver gleamed eyes. They gave the impression that they were staring right into her soul.

"Pretty damn neat, huh?" Yang smiled shocking the winged Faunus out of her thoughts. The blonde wore a yellow top with a fire symbol on it and brown shorts. "Ruby is _very_ talented with her fingers."

"I-I can see." Zest nodded as she gave the drawing back to the owner. "Judging by…her…appearance, I would guess that that is a Grimm." She stated rather calmly despite the chill she felt when she looked into those eyes. "It is unknown to me." She confessed.

"Just something that came to mind." Ruby smiled.

"It is an amazing work." Zest complimented.

"Thank you, Zest." Ruby smiled.

"I've made my point. Really talented fin-" The older sibling's tease was cut off by a pillow to the face that knocked her over tossed by the revived silver eyes teen.

"Keep teasing and you get no cuddle time." Ruby threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Yang challenged.

"I know a certain cat and dragon wouldn't mind taking your place. Or someone with a hammer." Looking at Zest she gave a small sultry smile. "I wouldn't mind cuddling with beautifully tanned girl with wings." She teased.

"That would not be needed." Zest blushed. "My wings would get in the way."

"But you can pull them in, right?" The silver eyed 'human' asked.

The chimera Faunus nodded. "Yes, I can." She replied as he wings folded thinly and sinks into her back.

"Well tonight, you're sleeping with me." She claimed.

"What?!" Weiss shouted as she just came within hearing range of the words. She wears a one piece white sleepwear with ice blue sleeping slippers.

"Well Zest has to get used to us." She explained her fellow revived general.

"By sleeping with you?" Blake raised an eyebrow. She was sitting beside the blonde sibling reading an orange covered book. She wore a black top with grey shorts.

"It's up to her." Ruby shrugged.

"But you promised we would cudd~le!" Yang whined with fake tears.

"I said 'would' not 'promised'." The silver eyes girl pointed out.

Yang pouted as she folds her arms under her bust. "Fine." She conceded then grinned as she leaned forward, giving her younger sister a decent view of her cleavage. "Then Weiss and Blake will be sleeping with me."

"You mattress isn't big enough." Ruby instantly defended.

"That's why we have to hold each other very, very, VERY close." She giggled as she went to her mattress with a sway in her hips, making many heads turn and ogled at her.

Ruby scowled leaking some KI at the idiots that would dare look at one of her lovers. "Well shit. She got me there."

"Language, Ruby." Weiss sighed giving her wife a kiss on the cheek. "And good night." She proceeded to walk away.

Blake shut her book and tucked it under her arm. "Good night, Ruby." The Faunus smiled pecking the red tinted black haired teen on the lips. "Sleep tight."

Ruby sighed. "Well, let's get to bed." Ruby smiled as she scooted over and patted the open space besides her.

"Thank you for the invitation." Zest bowed slightly before joining the huntress.

TGG

"I don't believe this shit." Yang sighed.

"You're telling me." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Blake pointed out.

Ruby was sleeping, her mouth slightly agape and drool leaking from it. Her head is currently located at the crook of Zest's neck with her left arm draped over the tanned skinned Faunus' stomach.

Zest was sleeping on her back, her lips slightly parted as if prepared to receive a kiss. Her right arms under Ruby's waist with her hand on her left hip.

"Yes but right now?" Weiss huffs a low stream of cold mist. Getting an idea she grinned. "Step back, my fellow wives." She smiled. "I'm about to give them a cold awakening." The two other revived 'teens' stepped back, both with a small grin on their faces.

Weiss took a deep breath and held it in, her cheeks puffed out with a blue tint. After a few second she blew a cold stream of mist unto the duo.

"FUCKING SHI~T!"

TGG

"WAKE U~P!" Nora shouted getting the three other people to do so, a male jumping out of his bed as result.

"Nora, what the hell?" The now younger Ren sighed. He was wearing green silk pants with an equal colored shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry." She didn't mean. But it sounded so. "I thought you said you wanted me to wake you up as best as I can." She was currently dressed with a black shirt with the word 'BOOP' over it, the second 'O' taking the form of her insignia. And she also wears a pair of pink shorts.

"Well apparently; that should be your best." The red eyed blonde yawned as she stepped out of her mattress wearing a silk grey nightgown that shows her flat chest and black risqué panties.

"It still woke us up though." Mei sighed scratched her left ear." She wears a yellow top with white panties.

TGG

Weiss entered the large locker room with Zest behind her by one step.

"That was not very nice, Miss Schnee." Zest stated with a neutral expression on her face. She can still feel the cold of the mist. Her hands were folded before her and her wings tucked against her lower back.

"I saw you two were shaking and you couldn't wake up through normal means, so I decided that it be an appropriate manner to wake you up my own way." She answered professionally as she arrived at the person she was looking for. 'And there she is.' She thought.

…

A redhead teen about seventeen closed the locker after taking out her weapons and hooking them unto her person. Her hair is a waist-length ponytail with a chin length bang framing her right face and a nose length bang between her vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite femininely muscular.

Her top covering her C-cup bust consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and sword" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze circlet around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She also wears elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Hello, Miss Nikos." The Schnee Faunus greeted the redhead earning a shocked gasps from the taller green eyed young woman.

"Uhm…hello." She greeted back. "How may I help you?"

"My name is, Weiss Schnee." She introduced herself.

"A Schnee Faunus?" The redhead said more in awe than shocked at that.

"I am." The horned whitette said with a nod. "This is my friend and maid, Zest. Both of us will be attending Beacon Academy along with you and the other students."

"Hello." The redhead greeted with a small bow. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced herself. "And I have heard of the Schnee Dust Company." She smiled.

"Hello beautiful ladies." Jaune greeted as he leaned against the locker rather weirdly.

"And who are you?" Weiss asked hiding her disgust at the blonde.

"The name's Arc." He started. "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue rather smoothly."

"Well Jaune, this is Pyrrha." The Schnee motioned her hand in a 'shoo' motion. "And it would be great if you were to leave now."

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He greeted Pyrrha.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." The redhead greeted with a smile. 'He's kinda cute.'

"Yeah, yeah. Been hearing rumors about teams. We can make a very good team, Snow Angel."

Weiss mentally bristled at the name that came from the blonde's lips. 'No one can call me that unless you are important to me!'

"Actually the teams are comprised of four students so..." Pyrrha stated.

"You don't say." The Arc smiled as he neared Pyrrha. "Well hot stuff, if you play your cards right you will end up in the winning team."

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss was between the two, checking her sharp ice blue nails. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She asked knowing the answer. 'Can't kill him now. Kill him later. Can't kill him now. Kill him later.' She chanted in her head. Seeing the dumb and lost look she was actually reconsidering.

"Not the slightest, Snow Angel." He said.

"Please refrain from addressing me in such a manner." Weiss frowned. "Zest. See to Ruby and Yang. Make sure those two don't get in any trouble."

"As you wish." Zest bowed as she followed the scent of her charge's friends.

"She is cute." Jaune nodded.

"You will leave her alone less you wish to have a severe case of blue balls." Weiss took a deep breath. "As you should know; this is Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced the redhead.

"Hello again." She waved with a friendly smile.

"She graduated top of her class in Sanctum." She stated proudly. 'And if I play my cards right, we'll have another ally. Although I do not know if we are able inject Moag's blood into her. Or would she allow it.' She thought.

"Never heard of it." He replied.

Weiss scoffed. "The same young woman who won the reginal tournament four years in a row. A new record." She frowned as she had said those words before.

"Aha." The blonde raised a questioning brow at the whitette.

'Can't kill him now. Kill him later. Can't kill him now. Kill him later. Can't kill him now. Kill him later. Can't kill him now. Kill him later.' She mentally chanted.

…

Ruby opened her locker as she pulled out Crescent Rose in its compact mode. "Damn it, Weiss." She muttered as she checked the gears of her weapon. "Blowing her cold morning breath all over me. And I was having such an amazing dream."

"What kind of dream was it?" Yang asked as she inspected her weapons as well. She redid the paintjob on them. They were now orange with red flame designs. The shotgun cartridges were black with purple flames. She flexed her wrist causing the casing around it to extend mechanically over her hands and encased her fingers in black sharp tipped gloved with yellow nails. "Mama, li~kes." She grinned flexing her claws.

"Glad you love it, Babe." Ruby grinned as she turned with her weapon in her arms.

"You gave Crescent Rose a paint job too?" Yang inquired as she looked at her sister's self-made weapon. The color was red with purple highlights.

"Wait until you see what this baby looks like." Ruby gushed. "I added some modifications to it too, just like how did your Ember Celica." She pointed as her blonde wife snapped her clawed finger together making a decent spark.

"I think even uncle Qrow would have a heart attack once he see what you did."

"Don't you know it?" The younger sibling agreed as she strapped her weapon to her hip.

"Miss, Rose, Miss Xiao Long." Zest greeted the two.

"Hey there, Zesty." Yang smiled at the chimera Faunus.

"He~y, Ze~st." Ruby greeted. "Slept well?"

"AAAA~H!" A projectile yelled along with four cold hooks and a dagger as they passed the trio and crashed into the wall.

The trio looked as one Jaune Arc was hooked upside down to the wall. His wrist and ankle were stuck to it via the ice hooks around them with a bladed ice dagger scarcely close to his privates.

"Was the really necessary?" Pyrrha asked thinking to help the young man.

"Trust me; I could do a lot worst." Weiss stated with a small frown. "Now, Miss Nikos. I would like to offer a hand to you. Even if we do not end up in the same team, I would like both our teams to practice together in case we are ever send out in a team mission of sorts. I'm sure that would rise our survival percentage." The horned Schnee offered.

"That would be very nice if we were ever in some kind of situation that would not go well for either of our teams." The redhead agreed.

 _"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?"_ Glynda's voice came from the speakers within the lockers. _"Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliffs immediately."_

"Should we not help him?" Zest asked.

"Don't worry." Ruby waved the tanned Faunus' worry off. "He'll be fine."

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence." He sighed before he yelped and fell to the ground.

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best idea." Mei stated passing the blonde.

TGG

The students of Beacon stood at the cliff. All standing in a single line atop a grey square. Before them stood Glynda and Ozpin with his ever present cup of coffee.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained

'That means we'll be watched.' Ruby frowned now that she's paying attention.

'Guess we'll have to go through the whole the same way again.' Yang thought.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumor of the assignments of teams." Glynda continued, her green eyes scanning the students before her. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be giving teammates…today.

"Huh." Mei raised a brow.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." The coffee man added. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you could work well with."

"If that is the way." Zest muttered to herself. She wears a tight black dress that reveals middle chest along with a good deal of her cleavage and a tight black dress, with black gold shoulder plates and white stockings.

"That being said; the first person that you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Intriguing." Mina grinned. Her clothes changed to that of a white shirt and a red long sleeved shirt over it. She wears a thigh length white skirt along with brown shoes.

"You owe me fifty liens." Mei grinned at the smaller girl.

"I will hold my end of the bargain of course." The fanged girl grinned.

"What's a kid doing here?" The younger Cardin asked with a frown. His burnt-orange hair is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. Strapped to his left hip is his mace.

"For your information, I am seventeen." She hissed at the taller teen he cringed at the sight of her fangs.

Did they grow longer?

And did her eyes glow?

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest." The headmaster of Beacon instructed. "You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die."

Jaune chuckled nervously as he allowed an audible gulp down his throat. Nora smiled.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned ruin containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

'This is my chance.' The young blond male thought. "Yeah, uhm sir?" He called out as he raised his hand.

"Good." Ozpin cut him off. "Now, take your possessions." He ordered as the students did so.

"Uh, sir?" The Arc's voice cracked slightly. "I gotta…a question."

Two students were launched from the pad follow by Sky.

"This landing strategy thing." He started not noticing Cardin being launched followed by Wilhelmina and Zest. "What is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" He asked.

Mei grinned as her legs tensed before being launched and was followed by an orange haired girl.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied seeing Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha being launched.

"Oh…I see. So did you hand out parachutes first?" He asked missing Weiss launching from the pad followed by Blake.

"No." He took a sip of his coffee. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Aha…" The blonde swallowed. "Yeah."

Yang blew a kiss to Ruby before she was launched as well.

Ruby simply rolled her eyes as she prepped herself. And was launched accordingly.

"So um, what exactly is the landing strategY~E~HE~!"

Ozpin simply took a sip of her coffee as he looked at the airborne students.

TGG

A small black bird was flying, minding its own business. Little did it know that its time would end.

Ruby suddenly smacked into said birdie. 'Was that a baby Nevermore?' She thought as she pulled out her weapon and formed into it gun mode and began shooting some rounds to slow her descends. 'The recoil's lighter than I thought despite how much I slowed down." She muttered as she neared a tree. 'Time to test this baby out.' She thought as she switched her weapon from gun mode to scythe mode. The revived time traveled silver eyed person was looking at her remodeled weapon with pride as she swung it and hooked around the branch so she can swirl under it, cutting the branch in the process.

Ruby landed with her weapon in her hand, holding the massive -compare to her smile size- construct with one hand.

The weapon was at least seven feet in length and seems to have a good weight to it. The staff was purple with red interval tribal lines. The blade which was grey now black with a purple and red edge and was at least three meters long and a meter in width. The back of the scythe had two red colored fifteen inches jagged prongs.

"Now then." She sighed as she leaned her weapon over her left shoulder. "Time to begin." She added as she walks through the forest.

…

Weiss was soaring through the sky as she peered down into the greenery of the Emerald Forest. 'This is the spot.' She nodded to herself as she began to shoot a volley of ice pillars. The pillars began to stack up as it neared her height and she landed on it. "Well done, Weiss." She nodded to herself as she walked down her frozen made stairs.

...

Yang yawned while she was on her back going to a direction that she sent herself at. Bending her back she rolled and smashed her feet unto a trunk, effectively breaking through and slowing down her momentum. She cocked her right fist back punched the ground just before impact, kicking up dirt and rock. 'Better than the first time, but shorter.'

…

"AAAAA~~H! Jaune yelled as he flailed around in the sky.

...

Pyrrha used her shield to smash through a few thinner unfortunate trees that just happened to be in her way. Landing on a thick branch and performing a combat role she pulled out her blade which transformed into a one short sniper and surveyed the area with critical eyes. The sight of a screaming, flailing, and airborne Jaune was caught via the scope. Not wanting the poor (-coughs-pathetic-coughs) blonde to die a death that would bring shame to his family, she twirled and pulled her gun back as it transformed into a short spear. Taking careful aim as she pulled her right arm back. 'Wouldn't want to impale him to a tree.' She thought worriedly. With a throw and the sound of a gunshot, her spear flew with frightening speed. Waiting for a few second until she heard a muffled 'thunk'.

"Thank you~!" The Arc's voice shouted.

"You're welcome!" She shouted back as she waved her arm.

TGG

Ruby walked through forest at a leisure pace. "Bored." She sighed as she walked through the bushes and sees Weiss simply sitting on a trunk. "That looks so comfy." Ruby drawled.

The Faunus born Schnee opened her eyes and met Ruby's "Guess this makes us partners, huh?" She smiled.

"And let's not waste or time, shall we?" Ruby inquired as she looked around her surroundings.

TGG

Wilhelmina was walking around the small path in the Emerald Forest. Her hands folded over her stomach as she scanned the area. She kept walking until she arrived to a small open area.

"Looks like I'll have some company." She stated as she looked at the glowing red eyes in the darkened areas of the forest. Hearing a growl behind and the rush of the wind, she ducked under a swipe of a black furry white clawed hand. She quickly turned, her right arm becoming black with segmented armor over it with a fist meant for tenderizing, and smashed the Beowolf's skull like face hard enough to break it.

The Grimm fell backward with a crash, it broken face first into one of the many trees.

Red eyes glow faintly at the kill the body made. Looking around she noted more of the pack coming out of their hiding places in a menacing manner.

"So you pups want to play, huh?" She asked as her left arm took on the same condition as the right. Her legs becoming the same as her feet wore sharp toed greaves. "Let's see how far you can match up to me."

One Beowolf attack from her left blind spot. That earned a powerful horse kick to the snout, caving it in. Two more attack with their claws posed to slash the little girl. Nina responded by grabbing both the claws and swung them to a small group behind her. She quickly rushed towards them and slammed her left foot into the chest of the closest one, caving its chest in. She then quickly turn and delivered a aerial snap kick with her right as a second wolf-type Grimm leaped over the down one and was hit it right in the right eyes.

Before the Grimm could've howled in pain it was silent by a blade piercing through its neck.

The pigtailed blonde raised an eyebrow as the blade flew back to where it came from floated with seven other swords behind a ginger haired girl about sixteen.

"Salutation, my fellow huntress!" She greeted in an over friendly manner. "My name is Penny!"

She has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles over her nose and cheeks. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times.

'Telekinesis?' The red eyed teen thought as she studied the floating swords. "Greetings, Penny." She gave a curt nod. "My name is Wilhelmina Vlad Tepes. But you may call me Mina since we are now partners."

"Hello, partner!" She smiled brightly causing the red eyed girl to raise her right eyebrow.

Mina allowed a small smile on her face. "Hello, indeed. Now shall we deal with these little mongrels?"

Penny's blade rotated behind her back like a fan. "Okay!"

...

Mei was walking around with her hand digging into a sack of hard candies. "Well this forest isn't so bad." She noted as she looked back at the piles of black dust. "Except the whole lot of Grimms you have to deal with." She bit down into the candy. She heard the bushes rustled and assumed a fighting stance. Her hand and legs gaining a yellow tints and they changed to those of a felines. She flexed her claws, ready to take on whatever Grimm would be dumb enough to take her on. "C'mon." She grinned.

A blur flew from the bushes and hurdled towards her. Mei quickly thrust her left palm forward, smacking the now visible Beowolf in the back. Putting that in the back of her mind she cocked her right fist back smash it against the wolf-type Grimm's lower spine. At the same time she felt a force hit against the stomach of it against her fist.

 _"Yālì quán (Pressured fist)!"_ She shouted as the Grimm's body bloated and exploded like a balloon with chunks that soon broke down to black colored dust.

Mei's fist was still extended and was cm's close to tanned fist of Zest. The two locked eyes and Mei flicked her large yellow clawed hand, a white hard candy gripped between her strong, long and dangerous fingers. "Hard candy, partner?" She grinned.

Zest smiles as she took the offered sweet and popped it in her mouth.

TGG

Jaune groaned as he hanged from the tree, the spear pinning his hood. "This sucks." He groaned as he simply hung there. Hearing footsteps he looked to the source and see Pyrrha walking out of the shrubs and nearing him.

"Jaune." The redhead nodded with a small smile. "Do you need some help?"

"Very funny?" He pouted as he folded his arms

The reginal champion allowed a giggle to escape her lips, missing the blonde's eyes flashing purple as he looked back at her.

TGG

Yang sighed. She was sitting on a sleeping on an Ursai, minding the spikes on its back. "You know." She began as she patted the large bear-type Grimm. "You're not so bad." She received a small grunt in response, the Ursai's shoulder shifting slightly.

"Never thought I would find you like this." The Belladonna said as she walked out of the small foliage.

Locking eyes with panther Faunus, Yang grinned. "Howdy, partner."

"Let's just get this over with already." Blake sighed.

Yang hopped of the sleeping Grimm and followed her fellow revived companion.

TGG

Ren was walking around sighing as surveyed the area. He stopped as he heard the sound of grounding rock and a loud hiss.

Magenta eyes widening as a large black snake with a white skull like top head and red eyes leers at him, its forked tongue flickering out.

"A King Taijitu." He muttered as his guns slipped out of his sleeves.

A King Taijitu is large, serpentine creatures of Grimm that easily dwarfs Ren in size. Where normal snakes have a pair of large fangs in their mouths, this particular Grimm sports many fangs in its jaws, with a long, black forked tongue to boot.

The it has a body that's primarily black in color, though it does contain a few speckles of white on its underbelly, as well as some isolated areas along its body. Its color scheme is very similar to that of the Beowolves and Ursai that have also been encountered in the Emerald Forest. It has large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head.

The snaked hissed, opening it maw and showing razor sharp teeth and fangs.

The battle didn't have the chance to happen.

"HI~YA~!" Nora shouted as she smashed the skull with her war-hammer-grenade launcher, Magnhild.

The large snake-type Grimm let a soft final hiss as the red eyes dimmed.

"Hey, Re~n!" She waved smiling widely. 'This is so much more fun.' She mentally gushed as she sees the green clad young man took deep breaths to calm his heart rate. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' she thought as she walked passed the magenta eyed boy with her weapon over her left shoulder. Tightening the grip she frowns as she gritted her teeth. 'Oh yeah. I wasn't married, have my friends framed, raped, and executed.' She took a small breath. "Let's go, Ren! We're gonna be late!"

"Note to self. Check what's wrong with Nora." Ren sighed.

Then a simple thought went through Nora's head. 'Wait a minute…isn't a King Taijitu supposed to have a second half?'

TGG

Pyrrha looked around as she moved a small branch out of the way.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Jaune called before the branch smacked him in the face knocking him to the ground. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked as she pulled the blonde up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Just a scratch." He sighed as he rubbed the small cut on his right cheek and looks around.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" She asked with a confused tone.

"My what now?" He raised both brows.

"Your aura." She repeated.

"Gesundheit." The blonde joked.

"You do know what aura is, right?" She asked.

"Well I..." He tried to come up with an answer.

"YOU SON OF A BI~TCH!" The two heard before they saw a large pillar of fire in the form of an explosion.

"Oh look! A cave!" Jaune shouted as he pointed at said opening in the wall. "We could check it out." He grinned

"I think we should get those relics." The green eyed champion suggested as she looked into cave, trying to sense whatever is inside.

"Don't worry." Jaune said as the wound healed. "I'm pretty sure that everything's going to be alright." He grinned as his eyes flashed purple for a moment.

Both missed the crude stickmen carving and a scorpion.

TGG

Yang took a deep calming breath after the explosion she caused when a small Grimm tried to surprise leaped at her and clipping some of her hair.

"Feeling better now that you nuked a Grimm?" Blake smiled as she stood beside the now red eyed blonde.

"Better." Yang sighed as her eyes are now lilac colored again. "Let's get going. I want my bed and cuddle time."

Blake simply sighed with a small smile as she followed the blonde.

TGG

Glynda walked to the headmaster, her hands gliding over the I-pad sized electronic hologram tablet. "Our last pair has been formed, sir." She reported as she stood beside the grey haired man. "Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. They seem like they know each other. And the way Miss Xiao Long practically tamed that Ursai." She said in slight tone of astonishment. "That is until she accidently destroyed one of the drones." She then tapped her screen and another video feed came up, showing Jaune and Pyrrha at the entrance of a cave. "But what bothers me is the Arc boy." She confessed a small frown upon her face.

"Hm…" The coffee drinking man hummed.

"I don't care what his transcripts say; he is not ready for this kind of combat." She then set the pad to standby and slipped it under her left arm. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace they should reach the temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which." She turned and looked at the man. "What did you use as relics this year?" Received no answer she looked at her co-worker. "Professor Ozpin?"

The headmaster of Beacon Academy chose not to listen to the Goodwitch family member. Instead he gave his attention to the Rose and Schnee combo that were walking along the path of the forest.

…

"Well I'm bored." Weiss sighed as she continued to make miniature sculptors of different Grimm that she 'knows' so far.

"Why don't you make one of me in a sexy pose?" Ruby grinned.

"Because seeing you naked is for my eyes and not the cameras." Weiss responded without a beat.

"So you rather see the real me then the statue?" Ruby asked as she began to twirl her massive scythe weapon.

"Indeed." Weiss admitted as she along with Ruby stopped and looked up.

"Oh look. A Nevermore." The silver eyed girl smiled as her scythe changed into an anti-tank rifle.

"You're going to shoot it down?" Weiss asked remembering how they ended up on the avian Grimm.

"Nope." Crescent Rose's wielder stated as she kneeled and took aim. Yes, she can hold the weapon with one arm and aimed, but she wanted to impress her white haired Faunus wife. "Just get its attention."

BANG!

TGG

Yang and Blake walked and stopped at a cliff. Looking down they see the ruins with several pedestals.

"Well here we are." Yang smiled.

"The beginning of our lives." Blake added as she stepped down followed by the blonde Grimm general.

The two arrived and looked at the relics. "Chest pieces." Yang sighed. 'I was hoping for something else.' She sighed as she picked a gold knight piece.

TGG

"Jaune, I don't think this is the way to the ruins." Pyrrha stated as she looked around the darkened cave, the blonde Arc walking in front of her with a lit torch.

"Pyrrha." Jaune sighed. "I lit the torch. Can you please humor for like ten more ste- woah!" He tripped and fell letting the torch fall on the dampened floor of the cave. "Damn it…" He groaned. 'How much longer do I have to play the idiot role?' He thought.

"I'll help you up." The redhead offered.

"Thanks." The blonde said as he felt himself being pulled up. "Let's go find that relic." He said as he turned.

…

The two were making a way until something caught their eyes. "I think this is it." The blonde said smiling as he looked at the glowing item before them, it looked like a large gold urn with a sharp hook at the end and seems to be floating. "I got this." He said as he went to grab the 'relic'.

"Um…Jaune?" The redhead tried.

"Stand still." The blonde grunted as he tried to grab the floating urn by the hook.

"Jaune." Pyrrha repeated as she looked as the Arc leaped and grabbed on to it.

"Gotcha!" He grinned, but felt himself rising of the ground.

"I don't think that's a relic." She stated as she took a few steps back.

Jaune Arc looked as ten glowing eyes with a marking between them glared at him, a hiss emitting from the white masked face of a scorpion like Grimm.

'Ah shit.' He thought before he let out a lady like scream.

TGG

Yang looked to the source and sound and grinned. "Looks like someone's in deep shit."

Blake simply stayed silent as she drew her blade from its sheath, a crimson colored sword with a trigger at the handle. She removed the sheath and held as a hilt popped out the opening as a serrated bladed edge tracked its way up the length. Her ears then twitched and she looked up. 'Looks like they're here.' She thought.

TGG

The young Nikos ran out of the cave, Jaune's girly wails sounding from the earthen mouth. Seconds later, the Grimm bursts out of the cave, clapping it's pincers in a threatening manner and swing its golden stinger to throw the screaming young man off of it.

It has a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings. The prominent attributes of this Grimm is the golden stinger on its tail that it must have been used as a lure. It also has a pair of large pincers to catch and kill its targets. There appears to be moss or grass growing on its claws and torso, indicating that it had been lying dormant in the cave for a long time. It also has visible scars and cracks on its carapace, signifying its advanced age.

Pyrrha pulled out her weapon, it's from switching to it sniper-gun mode as she took aim at the marking on the forehead. "Jaune whatever you don't let go of the Deathstalker's tail!" She shouted as she kept her eyes on the hissing Grimm.

The Deathstalker hissed in annoyance as the human simply refused to let go of its stinger. Swaying the tail high and leaning it away, the ten eyes seem to have narrowed at the redhead, daring her to do something. But before the reginal champion can do anything, the arthropod-type Grimm swung its tail like a whiplash and launched Jaune to a great distance. Taking the young huntress in training's attention to the flying human, who in its opinion, screams like a Screecher, it lashed its golden stinger at the redhead.

"Woah!" The redhead pulled out her shield and managed to redirect the stinger into the ground to her left. 'Good thing I reinforced Miló with my aura.' She thought as she leaped to the side to avoid the right pincer took aim with the gun mode of her weapon. 'The dust bullets from Akoúo's gun mode may be weak, but…' She fired a bullet at the center of the forehead causing the Deathstalker to hiss in anger as the bullet gave a small explosion upin impact. Leaping back from the second pincer and she shot five bullets, two of them hitting it in the eyes. Taking this opportunity the Nikos made a run into the direction of Jaune's Airline. 'I can't take this thing alone.' She thought as she heard the large legs skittering behind her.

TGG

"Um…Yang." Blake called her partner's name neutrally.

"What's up, Blake." The blonde teen asked her fellow wife.

"Look up, babe." She simply said.

'Is Ruby falling down already?' She thought as she looked up. "What the fuck…"

High above them they can see a large crow circling around the area.

Its features resembling those of several other bird species. Two notable examples of this are its resemblances to condors and ravens. It has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors or some prehistoric pterosaurs. It seems to have two clawed "fingers" extending forwards from the outermost wing joint.

…

"'Ride the Nevermore'; you said. 'It will be fun'; you said." Weiss frowned lightly as she sat on an ice like throne imbedded on the large Grimm bird's back with Ruby sitting on her lap comfortably. The Schnee's clawed fingers combing through the hair of the scythe wielding wife.

"We're here." Ruby smiled as she looked down at her two other wives that were looking up at the avian-type Grimm. "This is our stop." She said as she pecked the horned Faunus' cheek and stood up.

"You know what happened the last time when you jumped off, right?" Weiss asked as she stood and the throne shattered into to dust.

"Yup!" She chirped. "But I don't wat to deal with this Nevermore later so~…" She took Crescent Rose and aimed the barrel at the back of the flying Grimm's head while still looking down.

TGG

Pyrrha leaped over a rock just the stinger smashed where she was. 'This thing is faster than it looks.' She cursed as she sees an open field.

"SCRHE~ECH!" The Grimm was behind her by the steps. It raised it right pincer and swung it, only for the Nikos to leap through the opening of the claw.

"Back off!" She yelled without turning and aimed her gun at the Grimm's face once again.

The Grimm ignored the flaming 'pellets' hitting it faceplate and was getting even more annoyed. It was about to try and snip the redhead in half, but was suddenly hit by a black blur that slammed into its side; successfully knocking it aside.

"FOU~R!" Nora cheered as she had her left hand over her eyes and Magnhild in her right.

"You just smacked an Ursu like a golf ball." Ren stated.

"MO~VE!" Mei shouted as she and Zest were running away from a pack of angered Beowolves.

"Uh, Yang?" Blake called her partner.

"Hm?"

"That Nevermore is falling." The panther Faunus alerted.

"Uhuh." She nodded.

"It's going to fall on them." She pointed out.

"Yup."

…

"You just had to be part rabbit, huh?" Mei frowned at her winged partner. "You do know that canines like rabbits, right?"

"More ways than one way." Tqhe maid replied as she gathered aura into her hand a fire a purple ball at them. One Beowolf managed to leap over the ball, causing it to hit a good portion of the pack.

"Fuckin shit." The feline Faunus growled.

"Hah!" Mina shouted as she sent a heavy kick to the airborne Grimm, sending it crashing into the ground.

A pair of blades flew by the Faunus duo and managed to cut the other Beowolves into pieces.

"Salutations, my fellow huntresses!" Penny greeted as she ran along the two with Mina catching up to them.

"I belive jumping would be a good idea right now." Zest advised as she looked up, the other three doing the same.

Above them was a headless Nevermore diving towards them.

"JUMP!" The four did so and avoided being crushed the giant avian class Grimm.

…

"That was close." Ruby sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt some potential allies.

"You nearly crushed them!" Weiss shouted as she stepped off the crumbling Nevermore.

"But they are alive." She pointed at the group. "See."

"Hey!" Mei shouted as she walked towards the two. "Did you just try and drop a fucking Nevermore on us?!"

Ruby tried, and failed, to hide her Crescent Rose behind her. "No~." She said like a child trying to hide a cookie under her bed.

"Oh yes, I believe she did." Penny nodded with a smile on her face.

"Look out belo~w!" Jaune shouted as he fell from the sky.

Mei looked up sighed. "Why me?" She questioned as she caught the blonde with her arms.

"T-Thanks." He nodded, but yelped when she dropped him on the ground.

"SCRE~ECH~!" The Deathstalker screeched as it was nearing Phiri."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted to her blonde wife.

"I got it, Rubes." She grinned as she ran forward, Ember Celica transforming into its clawed gauntlet from. "Pyrrha, jump over me!"

The redhead did as advised and leaped over the blonde and turned as her gun transformed into its spear mode. "Ha!" She threw the spear, the recoil of the gunshot aiding its speed.

Yang looked as Akoúo's spear mode dashed right over her head and into the Deathstalker's plated head. "Sorry about this, old timer." She muttered as she mutely punched the hilt of the spear, piercing the large Grimm's skull piece and killing it, its red eyes going dimmed.

"Well that was fun." Yang grinned as she turned to the gathered group.

TGG

"Cardic Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark."

Ozpin was standing on the podium with the four mentioned group.

"You have gained the black Rook piece. From now on you will be known as Team CaRDiL. Led by, Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped for the team that passed the initiation.

"Jaune Arce, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren." Ozpin called out the group as they stepped up the podium. "You have acquired the gold rook pieces. Henceforth you will be known as Team JuNiPeR. Led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune's eyes were wide at that. He suddenly felt a force on his left arm and he fell to the ground.

"Good work Jaune." Pyrrha complimented the blonde with a smile.

"Wilhelmina Vlad Tepes, Penny Pelodina, Mei Rin, and Zest. You have acquired the black Bishop piece. Henceforth you will be team WeaPonRaZor. Led by Wilhelmina Vlad Tepes."

The red eyed girl gave a curt nod at the grey haired man.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have acquired the golden knight piece. Henceforth you will be known as team R(W)UBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby smiled as her sister hugged her. "Where going to celebrate tonight." The blonde whispered in her ears before she felt a tongue drag sensually over her earlobe.

TGG

Abandoned warehouse.

A man sighed as he was looking over the map of Remnant. There were different marks on it showing where certain places are and 'X' marks along with 'check' marks.

He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and wears black eyeliner. He also wears a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. In his hand he held a cane dark grey cane with a red hook and red stud at the bottom.

Hearing a sound behind him he looked and sees a White Fang member bringing a small crate to him. Looking as the masked Faunus he smiled. "Looks like it's finally here." He nodded. "Open it." He ordered.

The Faunus nodded and took a crow bar and did what was ordered. The crate cover fell off to the ground and the well-dressed man grinned as the items within. Reaching into the care he took out a blue gem that's the size of his fist.

"Oh, great crystallized dust." He sighed. "What am I ever going to do without you?" He chuckled as he placed the item back in the crate. "Carry in the back with the others, and don't break anything. Or else." He glared at the member.

The masked Faunus nodded and took the cover over the crate.

The man watched as the worker carried the load and sighed. "Why the hell do I have to work these animals again?" He asked himself, not caring if the others can hear him or not. "Oh yeah." He took out a cigar and lit it with his lighter. Taking a deep calming huff he snapped his lighter shut. "I'm a fucking zookeeper." He exhaled a stream of smoke. He then turned to the shattered moon. "Well whatever, I got my own shit to do anyway." He stated as he tapped the cigar with his finger.

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO. SHORT I KNOW. BUT I HAVE PLANS FOR CHAPTER THREE. SEE YA NEXT TIME. DOGMA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HM…MAYBE I SHOULD ADD A TENTH STORY… BUT I WON'T. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT TO LONG FOR THE TOP FOLLOWED/FAVORITED THREE STORIES TO BE UPDATED, SO AFTER CHAPTER THREE OF THIS FANFIC I WILL CONTINUE MY UPDATES OF 'NARUTO: GROOM OF JASHIN' CHAPTERS FIVE. THEN 'BLACK WINGED AHIKABI' AND 'THE SHINOBI HUNTER'. AFTER THOSE THREE THE OTHER SIX WIL UPDATED AS WELL.**

CHAPTER THREE: FIRST MISSION! ONWARDS TO RENEK'S PEAK!

Silver eyes snapped open and meet nothing but darkness.

 **"I thank you for answering my call, my generals."** The mother of all Grimm said sitting upon her throne.

Ruby looked around the dark plains. Her eyes taking in all of the darkness that surrounds her.

 ** _"Is there something you need, Queen Moag?"_** She asked. Her eyes then widened at the tone of her voice.

It was silky, dark, seductive, and...

Older.

She finally looked down and gasps at what she saw.

Ruby Rose looked around herself. Her body was that of a grown adult. But that was not what made her react. Her skin was coal black and armored. Her armored chest showed the shapes of her breasts with red and white tribal marking running along them. She looked at her hands seeing that they were a dark purple color with red sharp nails that reached to the length of two inches. She clenched her fist feeling the harden skin grind against another. Feeling that she was wearing her armor she patted her shoulders as she looked at them. They were segmented and had two thorn like spike protruding from both of them. She looked down at her feet to see them as the same armored appearance with five sharpened toes and wiggled them in amusement. It was kind of a strange feeling for her since despite the armored look she can feel the...floor...beneath her feet. She raised hands to her face, feeling the bone-like plating over. She looked back and noted that the armor was skin tight and gave her curved shape away for the eyes of many.

 **"I believe a mirror is needed."** The much taller woman stated as she motioned her hand, a mass of darkness floated from the ground by her side. The mass flattened and gained a reflective surface and neared the standing woman.

Ruby once again stared wide eyed and couldn't stop herself from stepping back from her reflection.

She can tell that she was wearing a helmet of some sorts, but it feels like a literal part of her. Her 'head' was still the same size, but was black with purple and silver linings, while her face looked more like a porcelain female mask. Two vertical purple lines run down the corner of her forehead down her cheeks that connected with her jaw line while a single silver started from her chin and over her 'lips' and over her nose and bend up to go over her eyes. Her eyes remained the same silver color, but hints of yellow and we're oval with red slit pupils. Her sclera was colored black with red crack like marking. Her hair which is now a mop of silver with red streaks was at least shoulder length.

 **"Do you like your armor, general?"** The being asked with an amused tone as she watched her checked over her body.

 ** _"I like it."_** She admitted. ** _"But what about my voice?"_**

 **"It is a way that some of those would not recognize you."** The Grimm mother explained. **"I chose your adult forms as precautions. Humans can sometimes be much more attentive than they need to be."** She stated as she let the mirror back into the pull of darkness. **"Now it seems that your fellow generals are ready as well."** The being added as she opened four other black portals, two on either side of the silver eyed woman.

 ** _"Well then. I'm all pumped up."_** An armored woman stated as she slammed her left hand against her right fist.

She wore a slightly bulky armor. It was bronze with gold accents. Her shoulder pads were a bit bulky and oval shaped as her wrists were a bit wider and spiked. Her hands were normal gold gloved with small spiked studs at the knuckles. Her chest was engraved with brown and red marking, a single red line leading from her throat down her chest and stopped just by bountiful bronze toned cleavage. Her legs were also incased in a flexible hard armor with her knees being spiked with four square formations on each joint. A brown seven pointed lined star was carved over it with a red gem at the center. Her 'face' was the same designed as Ruby's but the brown lines were marked over her eyes and formed a symmetrical flame like pattern over her forehead with red shades. Her feet were like that of smooth armored plated shoes. Her hair was like a mane of golden streaked black that reached to her lower back. The red streaked silver haired general mentally licked her lips as she looked at the taller armored female from toe to head and noted that her eyes were red with lilac touches and black sclera with yellow crack like designs.

 ** _"Like what ya see, sis?"_** The gold and bronze female armor said.

 ** _"Yang?"_** Ruby's head cocked to the side. **_"Is that you?"_**

 ** _"Who else would have big tits like these?"_** The adult joked as she motioned her 'breasts.'

 ** _"Not bad. Not bad at all."_** Another female voice commented.

The two looked to see an ice colored diamond styled armor with a crown like head piece and a doll like face. The armor was much slimmer and lithe meant for speed and flexible use. Her shoulders were normal in appearance safe for the small rows of spikes adorned on them. Her arms were also femininely formed with ice clawed hands meant to hold a grown man's head with little to no problem and seem strong enough to break through aura enhanced skulls. Her waist was slim and her hips had a decent width with toned cold blue legs. Her feet were shaped like low heeled classy shoes. Her eyed were dark blue with ice blue slit pupils. The sclera being dark blue with white crack designs. Her hair was like oval shaped diamonds hanging from her head leading from the crown down to her lower back and just passed her hips.

 ** _"Beautiful."_** Ruby breathed looking at who she assumes is Weiss.

 ** _"Thank you, Ruby."_** Weiss 'smiled' as she walked to the two.

 ** _"Do you think I'm beautiful too, Ruby?"_** A teasing tone was heard as the black and red lined woman felt two purple with red streams arms wrapped around her stomach.

Feeling the person moving her arms away, Ruby along with Yang and Weiss looked at Blake who assumed the 'What do you think?' pose.

Blake stood in her adult sized form. Her skin and armor purple with green tribal lines along her body. Her physic was fit for those that would be trained in the arts if the assassin. Her 'face' looked more feline with black teeth in full view like a Chesire cat's grin. Her eyes were a sickly yellow with black sclera and green cracks designs. Her hands were noticeably larger, big enough to hold a child's head, and her fingers were quite long, about ten inches in length. They looked sharp enough to cut through a carapace of a Deathstalker in its prime. And those are very hard to pierce. Her armor was much more thinned around the legs and smooth. Her feet were shaped like flat sole shoes. Her hair was a poison purple with green bolt like streaks, the same style as her Faunus counterpart. Above her hair floating a few millimeters above her head were two twelve inches cat like ears. They looked more like daggers than anything else.

 ** _"Looking good, Blake."_** Ruby complemented her wife.

 ** _"Damn good."_** Yang agreed giving the panther Faunus a thumbs up.

 ** _"All four of you look nice."_** The fifth general giggled madly.

Nora stood there as she looked at her fellow generals. Her body was also armored and gave away her body form. Her 'face' was like that of a harlequin's, pale with black markings and an hollowed happy smile that would even make the hardest of living person cringe. Her hair was colored brown with black and purple splotches. Her eyes were oval blue-green with dark orange sclera with green cracks like designs. Her body armor would strongly remind those of an Amazonian warrior and was colored with schemes of brown, purple and black. The arms were colored purple with black lines along the length and two spikes protruding from the elbows. The hands were like armored gloves with stud knuckles. The upper torso was colored purple with a thick black 'V' shaped design that goes down her cleavage and changed to brown upon reaching the stomach area. Her legs were black with single spike on the knees as her feet were armored looking shoes.

 ** _"Hey guys."_** She greeted cheerfully. **_"Great day to wake up as an armored version of your adult self, huh?"_**

Ruby's masked face looked to Yang's direction. **_"Did you give her some of those mint 'n chocolate cookies again?"_**

 ** _"Maybe."_** The older lover/sibling said as she looked to the side.

 **"Now then, my generals."** The Mother of all Grimms started gaining the five women's attention. **"The reason for you appearance is so that no one would recognize you. In this form you are a Grimm. But not just any Grimm. A Grimm of higher calling. Higher intellect. And much stronger than those I have created in the past."** She stated proudly. **"You may have realized that despite your body's being younger and human, you can do things that a normal being could not. For example Ruby, you can hold your weapon with one hand despite its size."**

 ** _"That explains why the recoil was not as hard as I thought."_** The silver masked woman nodded.

 ** _"And how I was able to pierce that Deathstalker's carapace when I punched Akouo's spear mode."_** Yang thought.

 **"Correct."** The seated Grimm mistress nodded. **"Now it has come to mind that you wish to convert others as well?"** She asked locking eyes with the silver faced woman.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. **_"Well...yeah."_** She muttered nervously. **_"Weiss wondered if it was possible that we can somehow pass your blood to those that would be potential allies. To be honest, I was wondering the same thing."_** She admitted.

 **"I figured that you would have wanted to add more to your ambition."** The being tapped her chin, making the sounds of metal against metal. The women were quick to assume that their skins were of the same if not close to the material.

 **"Who are the ones that you wished to have my blood to flow through their veins?"** She asked.

 ** _"Pyrrha would be a good addition to our cause."_** Weiss had put in. **_"The least we can do is stop that asshole from raping her when they had to go to the Onyx Forest."_** She thought for a moment more.

 ** _"That happened while we had that mission in Jarij, right?"_** Yang asked.

 ** _"True."_** Blake nodded. **_"Velvet and Coco would help too."_**

 ** _"Best we stopped those two from experiencing a life that wasn't long lived and one fills with being a sex slave."_** Ruby growled. **_"Zest could help too."_** Ruby pondered.

 ** _"Well she does like you."_** Weiss teased. ** _"I also saw the way you looked at her."_** She crossed her arms and was pleased to feel the weight of her breasts. **_"Besides. You seem to be able to get almost any girl you want to be in a relationship with you."_**

 ** _"What about that Mei-rin girl?"_** Nora added with a thought. **_"She looked like someone that Cardin would want alongside Velvet."_**

Ruby bristled at the thought of that asshole that treats Faunus like animals. ** _"He will not."_** She snarled.

 ** _"What about Mina?"_** Yang added. ** _"I see how she fights. For a teenager in a small body; she packs one hell of a force."_**

Ruby nodded at her blonde sibling's suggestion. **_"There are three people I was thinking to advice too."_**

 ** _"And who would those three be?"_** Blake asked.

 ** _"Cinder, Emerald, and Neopolitan."_** She said.

 ** _"What!?"_** Weiss shouted, her diamond hair clinking against each other.

 ** _"Here me out."_** Ruby interrupted before her white armored lover could do something devastating. **_"Besides them being in the harem list; they can be of good partnership to us. I mean they were treated badly, if not, worse than some people we know."_**

 ** _"Roman betrayed them and had Mercury executed for aiding the 'traitors' of humanity."_** Blake nodded. ** _"That was a shady deal he made with that general."_**

 ** _"The only reason Weiss' against it is because Cinder was flirting with Ruby, Emerald was doing the same to piss Blake off, and Neo didn't like the fact that someone was able to beat her kill counts."_** Yang chuckled.

 ** _"Penny'll be added too."_** Ruby stated with a 'grin' ignoring her sister. **_" What she wanted most was to be a real girl."_** She began.

 ** _"Kinda like Pinocchio?"_** Yang asked with her head tilted to the side.

Ruby nodded. **_"Although she has an AI that makes her overly express human emotions, she doesn't really feel them per se. She simply reenacts them in certain situations. The one emotion I know that she does express on her own is 'envy'."_**

 ** _"She's jealous of the fact that we're flesh and blood humans while she's just wires, programs and functioning fluid."_** Blake nodded. **_"And you're going to use that to gain her?"_**

 ** _"That's right."_** The silver eyed general nodded. **_"I already have a plan for her."_**

 ** _"And they say Roman was evil."_** Weiss huffed.

 ** _"Hey now."_** Ruby mocked scoffed. **_"The difference is that I'll actually look after her. Winter too."_** Looking at her frozen wife she cut her off. **_"Look Weiss, we all have a second chance in this. After our escape things went to frozen shit between you and your sister. It took the three of us nearly a year to finally calm you down after her public execution."_** She walked and hugged her. **_"I want you to be happy, we all do. So please. Try to mend things with her before shit really goes down."_** She asked.

Weiss sighed. ** _"I will try, Ruby. Let it be noted that since I am Faunus and she is human, things…have been more strained than they were."_** She admitted. **_"But I will do my best."_**

 ** _"That's all we need, Weiss."_** Ruby whispered clanking their foreheads together. ****Looking at her fellow generals she added. ** _"So is everyone okay with this?"_**

The other four nodded, Nora showing a rare time of being serious.

 **"Very well, my generals."** The mother of all Grimms stated, please of their plans. **"Ruby, I will bestow upon you the ability to convert those chosen by your and the other's opinion."**

 ** _"So that means more orgies with more girls."_** Yang nodded as if she solved the world's greatest math equation.

Nora busted a gut laughing.

Weiss sighed at the prospect of sharing her lovers with other girls, and maybe indirectly gaining more.

Blake simply blinked before taking a book out of Dust knows where.

Ruby blushed madly, though I cannot be seen, thinking of the sinful acts she might commit in a VERY large bed.

Moag chuckled, feeling Ruby's embarrassment. **"Now my children, I shall bestow your names."** She claimed raising her left hand. **"Ruby, come to me."**

The black streaked silver haired Grimm general stepped forwards kneeling on her left knee.

 **"Ruby Rose. You have the potential to not only gain the trust of many, but to able to lead them as well."** Her middle finger tapped the forehead of the silver face general. As she moved her finger away a blood red oval gem creeped out and stayed imbedded there, a silver colored slit shined in the gem. **"I bless you with the ability to convert those that you deem worthy of a general of the Grimms and more. In your from you will be known as 'Ankáthi'. In the Grimm words it means 'Thorn'."**

 ** _"Grimm's can speak?"_** The now renamed Ankáthi questioned.

 **"I have told you that the Grimms have lost their intellect during the millennia's."** She reminded her. **"Yang, step forward."**

 ** _"Sure thing, Ma."_** The blonde streaked blackette sounded like she smiled as she stepped to the nine feet tall woman. She kneeled on her left knee as she looked at the person whose blood now flows through her vein.

 **"Yang Xiao Long. You are powerful, confident, and very supportive as you are protective of your comrades."** She tapped the gold forehead and a bronze colored emerald shaped gem with a purple slit creeped out. **"I bless you with gift of my fire. In this form you will be known as 'Flóga'. In the Grimm words; it means 'Blaze'."** She stated as she tapped the blonde's forehead and a tallow gem

 ** _"Nice."_** The blonde general said.

 **"Weiss, step forward."** The mother beckoned the diamondnette to come.

Wordlessly, Weiss walked to the crowned-masked woman and kneeled beside Yang.

 **"You have shown great patience and tact when it comes to certain situations. You can be cold and yet calculatingly caring at the same time."** She tapped the ice blue forehead and a crystal clear princess shaped gem with an ice blue slit creeped out. **"I will bless you with the gift of all my ice and cold. In this form you will be known as 'Cheimónas'. In the Grimm words; it means 'Winter'."**

 ** _"I accept your name, Miss Moag."_** Weiss' head bowed slightly.

 **"Blake, step forward."** Moag said waving to the empty spot beside Weiss.

Blake who was reading book snapped it shot and walked towards the person that revived her and kneeled.

 **"You are calm, silent, analytical, and deadly in the art of stealth. Using the darkness as your ally and weapon."** She tapped the black haired general's forehead and a dark purple pear shaped gem with a black slit creeped out. **"I will bless you with my gift over the shadows and darkness. In this form you will be known as 'Skiá'. In the Grimm words; it means 'Shadow'."**

 ** _"I thank you."_** Blake replied.

 **"Nora, step forward." The Mother called the fifth general.**

Nora simply hummed as she skipped to Grimm of Grimms, snapped a loopy salute and kneeled. **_"Okay, lay it on me! Bless me with your Gimminess."_**

 **"Nora."** The being chuckled. **"You have shown that the human can be broken and still hold on to what little humanity they have left. You have also shown great deal of controlling your emotion and not lashing out for everything that will anger you."** She tapped the general's forehead and an orange asscher shaped gem with a blue-grey slit creeped out. **"I will bless you with my power over electricity and lightning. In this form you will be known as 'Spítha'. In the Grimm words; it means 'Spark'."** The mother of all Grimms looked those chosen by her blood. **"Now go show those fools the might of your strength."**

The five stood tall, their eyes and gems glowing with power. **_"Yes, Mother."_** The fived bowed as they vanished from her sight.

The Mother of all Grimms sat back on her throne with a sigh. **"They will go far."** She mused as she remained silent for a moment. **"Why have you now shown yourself?"**

A white swirling portal opened and the silhouette of woman was shown. "No reason." The woman shrugged. "Just want to see what you're up to."

 **"You are a very strange Dustling."** The being commented. **"You should be proud of them."**

"I am." The person nodded before the portal closed.

 **'There are some very interesting Dustlingss.'** She mentally added before she allowed herself to be absorbed into the darkness of her plain.

TGG

Weiss groaned, her body tingling from the love making from the previous night. Her head lolled slightly to the side, subconsciously being careful not to hurt any of three bedmates, whose bodies were tangled with her own.

Reptilian themed ice blue eyes fluttered opened as they scanned the area. Sighing, she stretched whatever mobile body she can.

'What time is it?' She thought as a small yawn escaped her mouth. She shivered again as a hand brushed passed her small budding breasts.

Ruby sighed in contend between Blake and Weiss' sleeping bodies. Her arm was over the chest of the Schnee heiress and was taking in her scent that was slowly, but successfully lolling her back to sleep. Her hand brushed over the horned teen's breasts and frowned. 'Why do we have to wake up so early?' She thought as she tried to go back to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SMASH!

Yang groaned after her fist made brutal contact with the alarm that was in the dorm room that she along with her fellow wives/generals are sleeping in.

The bed they made was not the risky stunt taking double decker they made in their alternate timeline.

Instead it was reformed into a large king size bed that was big enough to fit the polygamy lovers with ease and still have space for maybe one or two more.

Yang sat up, Blake's arms slipping from her stomach, and stretched long, popping her joints in content.

"What a night." She groaned as she scratched her wild blond hair. "What time is it?" She asked no one in particular.

"About eight thirty." Blake sighed. She was slightly awake, but was still looking for warmth since Yang had the highest body temperature in contrast to Weiss' lowest. She sighed as she felt the blonde pulls her head unto her lap and felt her hair was being comb through by the fingers.

Yang looked at her black haired...

"When did you get red streaks in your hair?" She asked still combing through the panther Faunus' hair.

"Not sure..." She muttered. "Maybe when we were sleeping." The Belladonna sighed as she finally opened her eyes. "But we need to get ready to class."

Weiss groaned as she sat up on the bed. She wiped her eyes of the sleep and looked around. "I hate Mondays." She muttered.

"It's Thursday." Ruby corrected as she opened her eyes and pecked Faunus born Schnee on the lips. "Damn it. We have class."

"We should take a shower." Blake sighed from her place on Yang's lap.

Yang greeted her younger sibling with a kiss. "We should." She agreed after pecking the Belladonna's forehead.

TGG

"You had to take a longer shower, huh?" Weiss questioned the blonde general as they ran through the halls towards their first class, Team JNPR right behind them with Jaune lagging.

"The water was nice and warm compared how my 'last' one was." She stated sliding around corner, her shoes skidding over the tiles and actually marking into them.

"Well that's not a good enough excuse." Blake stated as she leaped over a potted plant that was set just around the corner.

"Run faster; complain later." Ruby exclaimed as she slid under two students who were carrying a table.

"Right, right." Nora laughed jumping over the table followed closely by Pyrrha and Ren. Jaune managed to slide under the table as well by slipping on the ground.

TGG

"Monsters, demons, creatures of the night. These are the one of many words given to the creatures we know as Grimms." An old man lectured. He appears to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache, bushy eyebrows, and appears to be slightly overweight. Beside him was a cage.

"But I merely prefer to them as 'prey'." He joked.

He then began his lecture.

The girls and guys in the class were trying their absolute best not to fall asleep, and failing at that.

'I don't think drinking the darkest coffee the world has to offer would help me stay awake from this.' Weiss thought as she tried her best not to fall asleep. Both her own and Blake advance hearing making them fall for the slumber much faster.

Sometimes being a Faunus cannot be cool.

"And that is how I defeated a Mother Screecher." An old man explained after a surprisingly long lecture.

"Now would anyone want to demonstrate how to deal with a Boarbatusk?" He asked, his heavily eyebrows raised as he looking around. "Miss Schnee, if you will please?" He offered.

"Of course, Mr. Port." She nodded, successfully knocking the sleep back as she stepped from her place next to Yang.

"How can you fight a Grimm without a weapon, lizard?" Cardin jeered.

Weiss simply remained silent repeating the same mantra she did in the previous chapter. Taking a deep breath she looked at the pitch dark insides of the cage.

Four narrowed eyes open the sound of a distorted squeal was heard as the cage rattle from whatever is inside of it.

"Are you ready, Miss Schnee?" The older man questioned as he placed his hand on the latch of the cage. At the Faunus born Schnee's nod he released the latch and a small Grimm jumped out, small puffs escaping its nostrils.

The Boarbatusk is a quadruped with many features associated with a boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks. It seems to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks.

The hog like Grimm snorted threateningly at the horned Schnee as it drags its hooves over the tiled ground of the class.

Weiss simply kept an impassive look on her face, looking at the Grimm with a 'You have no power here' shine in her eyes.

The small Grimm took the look more of an insult than a challenge. But it felt something in the back of its being that this Dustling should not be trifled with. Ignoring that feeling, the Boarbatusk tucked itself into a ball of spikes and began to roll like a well-known blue hedgehog.

Weiss sighed at the display at the Grimm. She has of course fought Grimms far greater than this little gnat before her. She noted that she feels insulted for even agreeing to fight the Grimm as she avoided the obvious straight lined attack.

"She's playing with it." Ruby droned bored at how the small Grimm was trying to 'hurt' one of her lovers.

"You would be too if you had agreed to it." Blake pointed out as she watched the small Grimm try to ram Weiss with one of its tusks while making an angry squeal.

"I would have shown some sort of mercy by ending it quickly." Ruby pointed out as Weiss yet again avoided another tackle from the Boarbatusk.

"Hurry up already!" One of Cardin's teammates jeered. "I can take it on with one arm behind my back!"

Weiss growled as she simply shot a pencil sized ice sickle that pierced the Grimm's stomach after it tried to jump at her, which in her opinion was a stupid idea, and rolled as the Grimm slams into the wall, its tusk lodged into it.

The group watches as the Grimm's movement slowed to halt after trying to pull the tusks out.

"That's it?" Cardin raised an eyebrow as Jaune watched with interest. "All you did was put it to slee-"

His sentence was cut short as the Boarbatusk suddenly let a shriek of pain before it was suddenly turned into an icy pin cushion. One of the ice shards was let out with enough force that it was launched towards Cardin. The young man ducked with an 'eep' sound and was shocked that he was nearly hit in the head by it.

Weiss looked at the huntsman instructor and he nodded and she walked back to her place.

"Now then, children." Mister Port began. "There are different ways to defeat a Grimm." He raised his left hand with his trigger pointed up, but the bell rang. "Well. That seems to be the end of our little lecture." He smiled. "I'll see you all on your next class. Make sure your assignments are completed." He gave a small nod to the class. "Good day, everyone. And enjoy yourselves."

TGG

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Mei asked her teammates. They just came out of class with a professor that speaks with rapid words. Constantly sipping out of a canister filled what was assumed to be coffee and literally zips around the classroom.

"Almost anything will be fine for me." Mina sighed. "My head is simply spinning just for trying to catch what that confounded man was saying."

"I find that he was very articulate in his lessons!" Penny smiled widely.

"Are you alright in that head of yours?" The Faunus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My head is well centered on my shoulders." The orange haired girl stated.

Zest sighed. "I think it is best that we take a walk in the town, if that is approachable?" The Chimera Faunus asked her fellow huntresses.

"Fine by me." Mei shrugged.

"Some sightseeing will do us good." The child like Tepes agreed.

Penny stayed silent for a while.

"Penny, are you alright?" Zest asked the green themed huntress.

"Yes." She nodded her head rapidly. "And I apologize, but would you be able to pass the outing to another day?" she asked.

Mina thought for a while and shrugged her shoulders. "I do not see any problems with that." She looked to the taller females of her team. "What of you two?"

"I'm okay with it. I feel like chilling anyway." Mei stretched. 'And for some unknown reason I want to meet that Ruby girl.'

"I did promise that I will help Miss Schnee with some shopping for extra clothes for myself." The maid bowed.

"Thank you all, my fellow huntresses!" Penny exclaimed as she made her way.

"I will be seeing you later at our dorm room. Miss Mina, Miss Mei, I wish you two a good day." Zest bowed again before she left to meet her charge.

Mei and Mina looked at as the retreading winged Faunus left.

"This is kind of unfair." The red eyed girl muttered.

"What is?" The yellow eared Faunus asked.

"Why am I not in the harem list? I'm pretty sure I can be a good loving companion." She exclaimed with large red teary eyes.

Mei sighed as she patted the blonde haired girl's head. "I'm sure there's a reason." She tried to explain.

"Is it because I'm too short? Because I don't have much breasts? I do look like a child, but I am seventeen years old. Two years older than her!"

"Wilhelmina!" Mei shook the smaller distraught girl. "How about we go get some ice cream? She suggested. "I'm sure the author can think about something for you. Either you end up with an OC or you end up in the harem."

"At least you're in the harem." The smaller girl huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Let's stop breaking the fourth wall and get on with this story okay?"

"Fine." The fanged girl conceded. "But I want the readers to vote if I should be in the harem or not."

'This girl is as stubborn as they come.' Mei thought as she looked the readers. "Well you read her request. Start PM-ing what you think. Should Mina end up in the harem or should be paired with an OC? Reviews will not be accepted" She looked back to her team leader. "Happy?"

"Much." She nodded. "Now about those ice creams?" She reminded the taller female.

TGG

"This place didn't change much." Yang stated walking through the city of Vale with her teammates/lovers. Weiss was not with them since she and Zest went to buy some clothes for the winged Faunus.

"Well they are prepping for the festival." Blake pointed out. "I wonder if they have those fish shaped cotton candy."

"I could buy some for if they have." Yang offered.

Ruby wrapped her arm around her older sister's waist. "And what about me?" She asked.

"I'll see what I can do." The blonde grinned as she passed her hand through the silver eyed Grimm general's hair.

Ruby looked around the area and noted that they were at the docks. "Hey isn't this the place where." She wondered.

"Get here you damn stowaway!" A man yelled.

"Oh. I remember this place." Yang chuckled remembering an old friend.

"You gotta catch me first!" A male yelled in a jovial tone shouted as he leaped from a cruise line and landed on the port. He then made a quick run.

He is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

He ran passed Team RWBY and gave Blake a sexy wink accompanied by a smooch.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the display. No need to waste her energy on someone that ended up with another female faunus in the future.

Blake chuckled and gave a friendly wave at the monkey Faunus.

The teen grinned and waved back before leaving a banana peel fall to leave the two sailors slip over it.

Yang laughed. "That was funny!" She commented holding her stomach.

"I know." Blake agreed. "C'mon. Let's go take a walk around." She offered.

TGG

Ruby was walking around a certain area. She told her wives that she would 'meet' Penny and see them later at the dorms. The girls agreed and each gave her a peck on the lips. She told Blake and Yang to help Sun later that same night with the White Fangs, knowing that they will be able to take on Torchwick. She also advised to get Weiss to help out as well. She was just looking through some dust containers when she saw a certain orange haired girl ran behind her.

'There you are.' She thought as she saw two police officers running behind. 'Damn timeline changing bullshit.' She thought as she walked behind the running trio and disappears a windstorm of black, red, and purple rose pedals.

TGG

Penny was having deep problems of her own. She was walking through the small village that was preparing for the Vale Festival. Looking at her left hand she noted the green light blinking on it. 'I have sworn that I disabled father's tracking device. He must have set a second one.'

"Stop right there!" Two men dressed in what seems to be semi-mech uniforms, one of them was pointing at her.

'All I wanted to do was to walk around.' She thought. 'Papa wouldn't have allowed me to leave the lab once he heard that I wrote myself into Beacon.' She thought as she ran. 'Maybe he knew. That's why those officers are chasing me now.' She concluded.

Penny made a left and she instantly tumbled against someone.

"Hey!" She heard as she finally stopped in her momentum. "Can you please watch where you are going?" Penny looked down and her eyes meet silver. "Salutation, Ruby Rose."

"Hey yourself." The revived huntress grinned. "So what have you such a rush?"

Penny instantly remembered that she was being chased. "I must go!" She said in extreme urgency as she got up and was quick to run, but was stopped as she couldn't run any further. She looked an noted that Ruby was holding her wrist.

"Hang on." She grinned.

Before the green eyed girl could say something she suddenly felt her vision changed from being in Vale to being in the Emerald Forest.

The two police men arrived at the scene, only to see some rose petals falling lazily to the ground. One of the officers looked at the display and scratched his helmet.

"We'll have to report to Doc. Pelodina." One stated.

"Not it." The other said with his arms raised.

"Asshole."

TGG

Ruby was walking alongside the girl she wanted to join her cause. She knows that Penny isn't human and she wanted her to talk it out herself.

"So, Penny." The human shaped general started. "What made you want to become a huntress?"

The young orangette was actually caught off guard by the question, although she did receive the same questions from her teammates. "I um…wanted to be known as my own." She started.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at that. "Known how?" She asked.

Before the green eyed freckled faced teen could answer a growling hiss was heard. The two instantly stood back to back. Ruby was reaching for her now renamed Violet Rose as Penny stood guarded. The two barely had a chance to duck a black blur passed them, forcing them to roll away from each other.

The two looked and Ruby mentally groaned at what she saw.

The Grimm, of course, seems to have an appearance of a large black dog with no eyes, ears, or nose, and has a two meter long white red marked tail with a spiked mace tip at the end on it. Its five inch long black teeth are much defined and stick out of its mouth like mandibles. There are three white and red interval gill-like nostrils located on each side of his strong neck. It sickly yellow tongue lolled out of its mouth. Its four feet seems strong, sturdy, and muscular with pale white sharp nails. The fore legs were more human like with what seems like feelers over the fore arms and spikes going down its pine. While the hind legs seem to bend in a primate like fashion. The upper half of it head was white with a strange hour glass symbol on it flanked with triangular markings on either side.

"Fucking, Bellowers." Ruby muttered. "And this one seems to be on its own. Either banished by its pack or is a tracker." She wondered she quickly twirled her weapon as it transformed into its scythe mode.

As if to answer her, the Bellower let loosed a bellowed howl as it moved it head from left to right, allowing spittle and saliva to slobber from it open maw of four sharp teeth.

"A~nd it's a fucking tracker." She cursed. Within moments they were surrounded by several more Bellowers that were called by the tracker.

"This is not good." Penny stated as her back opened up like a panel and sixteen collapsible swords, four feet in length and one foot in width, steel grey color with a green line down the center; the hilt being green, flew out and formed wing shaped pattern of eight on either side of her shoulders. The sound of the clicking of the blades gained the attention of the pack.

Their gills closed and open at the rhythm of the swords movements.

One of the Grimms decided to attack first and launched itself at the sword manipulating huntress, its fore arms stretched forward ready to tear the young girl apart.

Penny's answer was to send two of her blades towards it and allowed them to not only cut through the attacking dog like Grimm, but also cutting down the second one behind it.

Three more Bellowers leaped over their dissolving pack mates and snarled at the green eyed young girl. They did not reach far since the sound of three rapid gun shots to the head stopped them dead and they simply tumbled to ground before dissolving to black dust.

"We gotta get rid of these things and fast." Ruby advised. "If the leader reaches we'll be going through a shit storm." She ended as she swung Violet Rose behind her decapitating a small Bellower with ease. "So if you can, Penny, go all out." She said in a serious tone.

Penny looked down, her swords at their original positions. Looking up, her eyes 'filled' with determination. She nodded. "I'll be going all out! I'm battle ready!"

Ruby grinned with her back turned to the orange haired girl. She had planned for this before coming here. Of course she had to beat and kill a good portion of the Bellower's pack just to get the damn message across. Just because they were in a pack, does NOT mean that they are able to take on a Grimm general. Once they realized their mistake, they actually listened to the one chosen by the creator.

'A simple plan, but it worked.' She mentally giggled as she cut down a larger Bellower. She remembered the beating she gave the pack leader.

But if her plan failed, there's plan B. And that plan she would like to avoid.

Penny was cutting through some of the Grimms from left to right. Her eyes and her sensors keeping track of the still active ones. Grabbing one of her blades in her right hand while having three hovered over her left palm she set herself into a stance. Her right hand holding the sword back as she held the three floating blades forward. The three blades began to rotate to the point they sounded like a fan.

One Bellower was foolish to leap at her from the front, only to become minced by the quick whirling blade shield. Penny the let her other blades fly, cutting whichever near-faceless Grimm that was not quick enough to react from the sounds of her attack. Her 'wings' spread wide cutting the Grimms that were attacking from the back. Seeing no other Grimm she turned and see Ruby finishing off the last of her set as well.

"Well." The silver eyed girl grinned. "That wasn't so bad."

Penny nodded silently.

"By the way. Did those blades come out of your back?" Ruby asked as she looked around. She knows the Bellower pack leader would have a grudge against her since she kicked its ass with little to no problem.

Penny stiffened, partially losing the function of her sensor, which was odd to her. It was at that moment that the Bellower pack leader leaped out at her.

It was much larger than the standard Bellower, but more with a feline like build and a humped back. Two spikes protruding from it shoulders and a line of spikes was going down its back. Its tail was long, at least three meters with a sharp tip bladed end. It has eight teeth, two at each corner of its mouth, the top being seven inches while the bottom being a good eleven inches in length. Its paws were padded and that made the pack leader dangerous. It has a scar going down from it left temple to the upper lip and passed the chin.

It silently leaped at the orange haired girl. Penny was nearly taken off guard, but she managed to swing seven of her swords at the larger feline like Grimm. Six of the seven managed to cut it and the seventh one pierced its chest. With a final retaliation the Grimm swung its tails and pierced through the stomach of the green clad huntress. But instead of blood it was oil that flows from the wound. The Grimm gave a victorious snarl before it was impaled in the head by Violet Rose's blade.

'Your usefulness is done now.' She stated mentally as she pulled the blade from the orange haired girl's stomach area. "Penny! Oh shit." She faked panicked. "Um…what can I do?! You need help! What's your blood type?"

"It is fine, Ruby." Penny smiled as she stood up despite the synthetic liquid spilling her clothes. "I am a very strong girl." She smiled sadly. "A strong…robot girl."

"Well the weird colored blood did give it away. Sorry I panicked." She sighed. "But…are you really okay?"

"I am." The robot nodded. "The spike missed my CPU by a good margin." She then looked down sadly. "But...I do not think that I will be attending Beacon anymore after father finds out about this."

"Why?" She asked simply out of curiosity.

"I was very, how say, curious." She hesitated. "I wanted to learn more from what father wanted to shield me from. Eventually I would have to venture out in this world on my own." She explained.

'Paranoia can be such annoying disease.' Ruby frowned. "Maybe he's scared that he would lose you?" She 'guessed'.

Penny shook her head. "I believe father wants to keep my designs all to himself. I was made a girl." She looked to her darkened hands. "You were born one. I…do not know if I will ever be able to become a real girl. I have an AI. I can study things at an alarming rate. I can perform feet equal to those that can use a semblance."

"If you want; I can make you a real girl." She offered.

Penny's head tilted to the left. "How? Humans can't do that." She pointed out.

Ruby chuckled. 'She looks cute like that.' "I'm actually one of the special ones that can do that."

"Really?" Green eyes glowed slightly in excitement. "Can you really turn me into a real girl?" She asked.

Ruby allowed Violet Rose to collapse into its compact mode. "Of course I can." She smiled as she walked to the robot and placed her hands on her shoulders. "But you'll have to do me a favor." She started hugging her close, her lips close to her ears.

"What is it, Ruby?" She asked.

Unknown to Penny, Ruby's eyes changed to their oval shape as her sclera was colored black with red crack like marking.

 **"Penny Pelodina. You are swift and strong. Able to keep up with those like an inhuman being. You can do things that no normal human can do"** Her teeth grew in length, sharp and deadly. Without a moment's hesitation, she bit down into the artificial skin, piercing through fake tissue and light metal with ease.

Penny wondered what Ruby meant by what she said and why her voice changed. She didn't even flinch since she has no pain receptors. It felt like an eternity that Ruby was hugging her. She was about to open her mouth to ask until.

 _BA-DUM._

Green eyes widen. "What was that?" She asked in a near whisper.

 _BA-DUM!_

She can feel it; a pulse in her chest.

'Is my CPU damaged?' She thought. 'Am I malfunctioning?'

Penny ran a diagnostics scan over her body to take note of any kind of bug or so that was in her system. She waited patiently since these scan to take time to come up with the results.

When the results came back she was shocked.

There were no results.

Then she felt it. The pain on her neck. She flinched in surprise as she tried to pull the red tinted black haired huntress off of her, but she felt weak.

Pulling back and holding the weakened girl, Ruby smiled, licked her lips before her from morphed to that of her general form. **"I bless you with gift of out mother's strings and blades."** She started. **"Now stand."**

Penny's eyes were wide as she looked at the armored clad older masked faced Ruby. Never the less she stood and felt herself with more energy than she should. She looked at her arms and noted that black veins fading beneath her skin.

"What happened to me?" She asked as she took a deep breathe.

She can breathe.

She placed her hand on her neck where she felt the blood trailing down her neck.

She can feel.

Her eyes widen seeing the actual life fluid a living human being, the optical organs producing tears of silver.

She can cry.

Before she can asked anymore questions she felt something inside her and she suddenly fell to her knees. She tried to bite it back, but she still screamed.

She felt scared as she looked at the still standing Grimm General. Now that her sensors are still active despite being of flesh and blood, she can feel the presence of a Grimm in her, but it was her own as well.

She looked at her arms and noted that they turned to color of e redwood tree with dark brown and maroon colored tribal marking along them. She looked and noted that were like an armor shorts since she passed her now tanned hand with maple colored nails over them.

She looked to the General who held out a mirror.

Penny looked at her face which was like that of a doll's. It's red with an innocent smile on it. Her eyes were a vibrant green colored with grey sclera and cracked green décor. She hesitantly took the mirror and looked at the rest of her body. Her armored was of the same color scheme like her arms. Her shoulder protruded seven small eight inch sword shaped spike out of her shoulder pads. She slowly stood up the inspected the rest of her new body. She felt some weight on her chest. Frowning at the oddity she looked down and immediately noted that she could not see her feet. From her body records her bust was that of a B- bordering C-cup. But these large globes of flesh at most a G-cup.

Putting that to the back of her mind she looked to the side and noted that her armor thinned around her hips and thighs and they give off a feeling of a second skin. But for some reason they felt like they can take on a turret from military VTOL. Managing to look at her feet she saw that there were normal feet of human beings and was tipped off with blood red toenails.

Ruby was also looking at the transformed Penny. She instantly noted that she was taller when the wooden colored woman stood. Her chest area was carved and marked with tribal markings one would see on a tiki of sorts.

On the spot where her CPU once resided was a marking of a circle with five symmetrical finger fanned open above her well shown brown toned cleavage. From the middle finger was a green line that extends up her chest and split in a fork up to her collar bones. The trigger and ring finger had orange lines that went up and bent down over her breasts and stop at her ribs. The thumb and pinky were connected with spotted green and purple rectangle lines that reached her knees. Her elbows and knees were slightly rounded like the joints of an old time dolls. Her hair was a mixture of orange, green and red. It was tied in two braided tails that reached to her hips.

 ** _"Ruby. What happened?"_** She asked her voice was warped, but sounded like a doll's.

 ** _"You have been chosen by Moag, the Mother of all Grimms, to help me and the others for our revenge and yours as well."_** She extended her right hand. **_"In this form you will be known as 'Chordés'. In the Grimm words; it means 'Strings'."_ ** She stated as she tapped the doll's forehead and a paridot colored laser cut gem creeped out of her forehead with a bright orange slit on the center.

Chordés' eyes widened as she felt the memories of her now fellow generals.

...

 ** _"That… was horrible."_** She gasps after seeing how the others had suffered. **_"I will help you, Ruby."_**

 ** _"Are you sure about this?"_** She asked. **_"Your father-"_**

 ** _"Mister Pelodina is not my father."_** The wood colored general snarled. **_"My mother is Moag. And I am one of her generals."_**

Ruby nodded. **_'Now for the final move.'_** She thought as she walked to the taller woman, her form reverting to her human's.

Penny followed suit, wondering what Ruby had in mind. She was shocked when she felt Ruby's lips pressed against her own. Her shocked was short as the orange haired girl wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist and pulled her close.

Ruby smiled into the kiss, feeling the now human girl's soft pink lips. Wrapping her arms around the orangette's back and licked the bottom lips.

Penny felt Ruby's tongue asking for permission. She obliged and parted her lips, feeling her fellow generals' tongue against her own, tasting cookies and cream.

'I can taste.' She thought.

Ruby believed that she had enough and slowly pulled her head back. She felt prideful as to see Penny's face was trying to reach her own. She giggled as she held her lips back with a single finger. Laughing at the blinking green eyes, she slowd to a smile. "So how did that feel?"

"Amazing." The orange haired huntress/Grimm general. "Can we do it again?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Ruby chuckled, her eyes gaining a hint of lust. "Oh I think we can manage with something."

TGG

Nora paused in her steps on her way to the Breakfast Palace. "Oh." She frowned. "Well that sucks. I wanted that kiss. It's not fair; my name came before her in the harem list." She pouted. The pout then turned into a grin. "I have a pla~n!"

"Who are you talking to, Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh no one. No one at all." She shook her head from left to right.

"Oh..." The champion blinked.

TGG

Blake eyes were unfocused for only the briefest of moments. She was still able to block and deflect the bullets aimed her way from the White Fang members.

'Looks like Ruby got through to Penny.' She thought as she slashed a fox Faunus'. She turned just in time to block a cane. "Hello, Mister Torchwick." She greeted neutrally.

"Well hello, kitten." The man greeted back, his single visible eye frowning.

Blake simply ducked under just as an ice lance was launched from Weiss.

The man ducked under the lance and raised his can like a gun while holding his hat. "That was cold, Miss Schnee." He said as a target latch popped from the bottom and he fired a small orange mortar at the Faunus born Schnee.

Yang leaped passed the dragon Faunus and punched the mortar with a roar. 'These fucking dust capsules are unstable.' Yang growled as she leaped passed the smoke, shocking the man.

The man managed to move away from the first fist, but quickly ducked under the second jab that was aimed for his face. He swung his cane like a short sword and it was blocked by a red staff with gold accents.

"Don't forget about me, Roman." Sun grinned.

"Fucking monkey boy." He growled.

"And damn proud of it." He hollered with a laugh as he swung his weapon at the red haired man.

Roman stepped back from the swung saw something he recognize on the tip of it. He quickly moved just a dust bullet fired from the port as he hooked the male blonde's foot with the handle and pulled.

The tailed young man used the momentum to do a back flip and felt his feet made contact with Yang's fist.

"Ready, Sun?" She asked pulling her fist back.

"You know it." He grinned as he separated his staff, both halves splitting in two, revealing them to be shotgun shaped nunchakus that were connected by a gold chain.

Yang's eyes were burning red now. "Let's go!" She yelled as she swung her fist with force accompanied with momentum of Ember Celica's shotgun loaded blast.

"Yaho~o!" The monkey Faunus shouted as he swung the right leg at the human and the force was enough to push the man back.

He then swung his right shot-chuku, twirling it as it made contact with Torchwick's weapon. He twirled it again and held the trigger from one of the furthest one and pulled.

Roman managed to redirect the barrel and it missed him by a few centimeters. He paid attention as the monkey Faunus twirled his weapon with a rapid motion, firing ammunition at any twirl he got the chance at.

"C'mon, monkey!" Roman taunted as he ducked under a swing and blocked the second one. "I'll give you banana if you managed to hit me!" He chuckled as he hooked the left weapon and punched Sun away from him. His laughter stopped after receiving a kick from Blake. "Ow…" He muttered as his back was grinding over the pavement of the ground. He sighed as he stood up and looked up and noted a metal container hanging over the duo. With a grunt he fired a discharged mortar and destroyed the chain that held the container up.

Blake leaped backwards as Sun leaped forward, but was pushed by the force of the crash. "Okay. Not doing the forced tumble again for a while." He groans.

"No. You won't." The white clad man stated aiming his weapon at the young Faunus' skull, ready to pull the trigger. "Ever." Just as he was about to clicked the trigger an ice spear nearly clipped his head since he had to duck on instinct. The mortar he fired bursts right in front of Sun, pushing him back from the explosion.

Sun tumble and managed to flip himself up using the recoil force of his shot-naku. He aimed and twirled his weapon as he fires coconscious blasts from his weapon.

Roman grunted as he blocked the majority of the attack and leaped back holding his hat. "We're getting the hell out of here!" He ordered the White Fang members. "Pack and leave!" He snarled glaring at the four youth that stopped him today. 'Now I gotta deal with this shit.' He thought as he stepped into one of the VTOL's.

Sung aimed two of his shotguns at the retreading aircraft, but Weiss held his hand down.

"Don't waste your ammo, Mister Wukong." Weiss advised. Of course she herself can make the shot, but she wants to avoid having a curious monkey Faunus on her back.

"Whelp! Let's go home!" Yang stretched.

Sun couldn't help but look at Yang's bust.

"Eyes up, Wukong." Blake sighed slapping the blonde tailed young man to the back of his head.

"Heh, heh, heh." He chuckled rubbing his head. "Sorry about that." He meant it of course. "But seriously, Blake. It's good to see you again." He gave a brotherly smile. "So you're a huntress now, huh?"

"Yep." Blake nodded as she pulled out a green apple and bit into it.

"What the?" The Wukong gasps as he patted his pants and shirt. He then frowned playfully. "Sneaky little minx."

"Damn right, she is." Yang agreed as she took a bite of the offered fruit. She then chucked it to the horned Schnee who took a small bite out of it. "So are we ready to go home?" She grinned.

"I'll see you girls around." Sun waved as he leaped away.

"I think we should take a detour." Blake advised.

"Why?" The Schnee asked as she threw the pit into a nearby dumpster seven feet away.

"Lemon." The panther Faunus replied.

"Lemon?" Yang repeated. "What do you mean lemon? I'm not thirsty."

"She means, 'lemon'." Weiss stressed the word. "You know? Like the 'lime' you and Ruby had in the previous chapter.

The blonde Grimm general's eyes widen in realization. "Oh shit!"

"C'mon." Blake grabbed her fellow wife before she can do something stupid. "We'll go to Junior's."

Yang pouted, crossing her arms over her bust.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she gave the blonde a peck on the lips. "If you behave yourself, you'll get a few good rewa~rds." She bargained.

Yang's pout faltered slightly. "Do I get to be in the middle?" She asked like a little innocent child.

Blake laughed hugging the blonde." Yes, you will."

"Fine." She smiled.

TGG

Ruby kicked her dorm room opened, her tongue wrestling with the now human orange haired girl. She managed to kick the door closed and locked it so no one would interfere.

'Didn't think that you wouldn't get any mental service, did ya?' She thought to the readers, as her hand went down Penny's body and gripped her behind.

Penny moaned into the kiss as she felt her fellow general squeezed her ass. 'Ruby hands are so gently rubbing my bottom.' She thought feeling Ruby's back, the muscles tensing under her fingers.

Ruby released Penny's lips and smiled at her even as the bridge of saliva broke. Her cheeks were flushed red as she looked at the green glazed eyes of the freckled face turned human.

"I feel really warm, Ruby." She said with a hint of awe and fear. Her face was also flushed red, but she did not know the reason.

Well not yet at least.

"How warm?" Ruby's voice asked with a husky tone as her fingers glided up Penny's back, making the orange haired female shudder in pleasure. Feeling the zipper on her back, guessed her clothes turned normal too, she pulled it down to her lower back. She felt the orangette shivered when the cool room temperature touch her partially naked back.

"Ruby." Penny whispered hotly as she felt her garment slowly being pulled down from her shoulders.

Ruby gave the girl a peck on the lips before stepping back. She smiled at the shamed look on the girl's face. "Beautiful." She said wistfully as she caressed the freckled cheeks of her fellow general. "You look wonderful, Penny." She complemented as she eyed the naked youth. "I never pegged you as the commando type." She teased.

"I need experience with wearing undergarments." The green eyed girl stated looking to the side to hide her face.

Ruby held her fellow general's chin with her fingers, turning her face to look at her. "Later. Right now we have time for ourselves." She said pulling the girl closer and paused. "If you're just gonna watch, it would be best that you not hide."

Penny was confused by the action until she picked up on the person's presence.

The closet door opened and out stepped a underwear clad Nora. "Hell~o!" She greeted with a grin. She wore a laced green bra with V-back panties.

Ruby smiled as she eyed her fellow general. "So what's the occasion?"

"Seeing that the author decided to write a lemon I happen to be added to it." Nora answered as she walked to the duo with a sway in her hips. "And in all honesty; I wanted to go with you that night you left." She said in a shamed tone. "I probably don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Nonsense." Ruby said as she walked to the taller huntress and pulled her into a kiss. Separating her lips she grinned. "You deserve more."

"Yeah." Nora sighed. "I really wanted to go with you guys. But I was scared. Look where I brought me."

Penny walked to the two and hugged Ruby from behind, her arms caressing her cloth stomach and made their way to her breasts. "It brought us a second chance." She whispered in the red tinted blackette's ear, giving her bust a gentle squeeze. "Now let's forget about the pain that was brought to us."

Ruby agreed s she allowed her body to be felt by the orange haired girl. She moaned when she felt her nipples being brushed by the fabric. Nora took the chance and claimed her fellow general's mouth and instantly lashed her tongue while she had the moment.

The Valkyrie's hand went to the shirt of the young Rose and began to lose it button by button.

Ruby wasn't being idle either. She snaked her hand down Nora's stomach, feeling the slight forming of her abs and pressed her fingers passed the older generals' waistbands. She felt Nora's warmth after passing the small tuft of hair above her now erected clitoris. She even assumed that it was shaped like her hammer symbol. Putting that into the back burner of her mind, she let her thumb pressed against the bundle of nerve while her middle finger carefully prodded her neither lips.

Nora moaned as she felt Ruby's finger enter her quim after reaching halfway with the shirt. Damn these buttons and there ways of avoiding being unhooked. But she will prevail. Sadly she got frustrated and forcefully pulled the shirt opened and mentally screamed upon seeing that Ruby was wearing a corset beneath her shirt. But that mental scream became a moan as she felt a second finger prodding against her hymen.

"Ruby~." The Valkyrie moaned as she gently pushed the shorter girl back and frowned at the corset.

"Allow me, Nora." Penny smiled as she loosened the knots on Ruby's garment, allow it to be dragged down showing the younger girl's bare breasts with soft brown nipples.

Nora instantly attacked the knob and sucked greedily moaning in both pleasure of tasting Ruby's flesh and disappointment through the silver eyed Grimm general's fingers slipping from her maiden lips. She opted to pleasuring herself in the meantime. She heard Ruby moaned as she felt her hands wrapped around her head.

"Nora." The general gasps feeling the Valkyrie's teeth graze her nipple. The silver eyed youth felt her head turned, her lips meeting with Penny's once again with a tongue war.

Penny allowed her tongue to be pulled into Ruby's mouth as her left hand was now caressing the shorter Grimm general's left tit while her right hand drifted down to Ruby's skirt. She felt the hem of her pants that she wears under it and slipped under both the article and panties in one movement. Feeling a bit daring she ventured further, passing the small trimmed tuff of pubic hair and stroking her middle finger along her slit.

Ruby gasp, her lips letting go of Penny's tongue as her hold on Nora's head slackened. 'As shit!' She thought. 'It was like I'm being double teamed by Weiss and Yang that time.' She gasps feeling Penny's thumb pressed against her clit. "Fuck." She hissed as her body shook and her arms clamped around Nora's head.

Nora was practically smothering her face on Ruby perked breasts when she felt head pushed more unto the fleshy bag of joy. She felt the younger girl's body shook uncontrollably and summarized that Ruby hit an orgasm. Feeling the hold on her lessened she released her treat with and audible 'pop' and grinned.

"Felt good, huh?" She grinned.

Ruby was panting; face flushed and silver eyes glazed with lust. "Fuck yes." She breathed.

The two orange haired teens' world was turned around and their backs hit the soft bed. Both raised themselves by their elbows and watch as Ruby took her clothes off, a grin on her face.

"You girls gave me one hell of a ride." She said in a lust filled tone. She removed her corset and tossed it aside. "Now it's my turn to make you girls feel good." She finished as she removed her panties, tights, and skirt in one go.

Nora couldn't help but stare at the naked silver eyes huntress. Her eyes traveled from her red tinted black hair to her silver eyes. Her form was petite, but she knows that it holds unimaginable strength that could rivals Yang's. Her B-cup bust capped with soft brown colored nipples raised and lowered with every breathe she takes. Her hips were decent wide to her body and her butt was well toned. Her legs were also femininely strong looking and lean.

The Valkyrie's eyes went to the Rose's maiden lips. They were glistening with love nectar that caught her eyes alone. Crowned with a trimmed pubic top shaped like a rose pedal.

Penny was feeling warm inside. She inhaled the musk emitting from Yang's younger sister.

She can smell.

"You smell lovely, Ruby." The freckled face Grimm general stated.

"Good." Ruby grinned as she went on all fours and crawled over the bed to the two orange haired huntresses. "I'm going to make this whole room smell really good too." Her grin grew wider hearing the gulp from Nora. Turning to the hammer wielder she tipped her head to the side. "It's only fair if I get to taste you now, right Nora?"

Nora shuddered feeling the younger general's right hand caresses her thighs and nears her hips. She instinctively raised her hips when Ruby's hand went to them.

Penny at the same time moaned feeling the silver eyed youth's left hand passed over her maiden lips. She instinctively raised her hands to squeeze her own breasts to stave off the pleasure her now living body was going through.

Ruby continued to rub the two orange haired females. Making sure to cause just enough pleasure for them to beg for more. Her left hand then prodded Penny quim, parting the lips between her legs and entered her with one single digit. She smiled hearing the freckled face girl gasps at the intrusion but did not pull away from the prodding digit. In fact the general bucked her hip slightly as she felt her finger go deeper into the robot turned human. Making sure to keep a slow, but soothing rhythm she neared her face to Nora's maiden lips and inhaled her arousal, making her own heighten a bit more. Moving the orangette's panties aside she saw the tuft of orange pubic hair she was both surprised and not so by the shape of Magnhild there.

'Well damn.' She admired the art before she stuck her tongue out and dragged it over the Valkyrie's labia.

"Oh shit." Nora panted, her chest heaving as she inhaled sharply just as the wet muscled trace her lower lips in a slow teasing manner. "Ruby~. Baby, stop teasing and eat me." She begged.

Ruby raised her hand, moving up along Nora's toned stomach and pushing her bra over her breasts. 'So soft and tender.' The silver eyed youth complimented as she allowed her fingers to sink into plump flesh while her tongue delved deep into Nora's innocence as her fingers twirled and turned inside the freckled faced Grimm general.

"Ruby~! Ruby~~!" Penny wailed as she squeezed her breasts. "I feel weird." She panted. "I feel something. Something is coming!"

"Then let it out, my dear Penny." Ruby said after pulling her tongue out from Nora's snatch. "Let me hear you both." She grinned before pressing her lips as hard as possible on the Valkyrie's clit while sucking on it and giving her nipple a tender squeeze as she began to pump into Penny with more speed.

"Ah shit! Ruby!/It's coming!" Nora and Penny cried, both releasing their fluids from their nether lips.

Nora cried out as she felt her body quake and shuddered as her orgasm ripples through her body. Her eyes were wide

Penny's body felt like she was administered with thousands of electrical bolts going through her. She saw white and her eyes rolled to the back of her as she felt something forcefully leaving her body, splattering her thighs and to the extend, Ruby's fingers.

Nora's body finally sagged as she took deep breaths, her chest heaving with every intake of the oxygen the world of Remnant could provide for her.

"That was amazing." She smiled. "Best first second orgasm ever." She rated.

"Best first second?" Ruby questioned as she laid between the two. Looking at Penny she saw that she passed out through her own climax and was snoozing.

"Well this our second life." The orange haired Grimm general pointed. "And this was my first orgasm. So first orgasm of my second life."

"So you never played with yourself?" Ruby asked as she pulled the snoozing Penny to her side.

"We woke up at the age of that were supposed to go to Beacon." Nora pointed out.

Ruby giggled as she pulled the sheets over Penny, Nora, and herself. Giving a light peck to the sleeping green eyed now human she turned to the surprisingly still tired Valkyrie. "I can agree to that." She nodded pulling the taller girl to her.

Nora laid her head at the crook of the younger female's neck. "Thank you, Rubes." She said as she wrapped her right arm over both of the younger girls. "I love you. I always had."

Ruby smiled as she pecked the older huntress' forehead. "Thank you, Nora. And I love all of you."

The two snuggled some more until they themselves joined Penny in dreamland.

TGG

Yang's eyed fluttered open, lilac organs taking in the scene of the room that she and her bedmates are in. 'It's good to be in the middle.' She sighed feeling Weiss snuggle more unto her. 'I never thought that the snow princess can be such a cuddle.' She allowed a small giggled when the crown like ornament brushed her nose.

"You know we have to get a bigger bed, right?" Blake sighed as she pulled Ruby closer to her.

Said silver eyed girl was holding Nora on her chest while Penny was snuggling to Yang's left.

"I know." The blonde agreed as she rubbed the sleeping freckled face girl's back.

It's been one month since the two new generals were added to the roster, and confirmed into the harem, and they were doing there private training under the guise of scouting the area's beyond Beacon Academy.

 _"Will Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team WPRZ report to Ozpin's office? I repeat. Will Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team WPRZ report to Ozpin's office? That is all."_

"Fu~ck." Ruby groaned. "We should add Glynda too." She muttered earning grunts as agreements.

TGG

Pyrrha yawned, covering her mouth so that her breathe wouldn't be smelled, it was rather cute as she opened her eyes. Before her was the wide grinning face of one Nora Valkyrie.

"WA~H!" She wailed flailing her arms and legs as she back away from the revived girl. "N-Nora?!"

"Morni~ng!" She sang. "We got to go to the coffee addict office."

The champion was about to correct her teammate of how to address Beacon's headmaster, but paused upon seeing both Jaune and Lie on the ground knocked out. "What happened to them?" She asked.

Nora didn't turn to what the red head was asking. "Oh just a few screws I had to tightened." She shrugged. "C'mon, let's go take a shower. We can wash each other's backs. Wash our hairs. Shave. You do shave, right?"

The green eyed beauty slightly nodded with a reddened face.

"Don't worry." Nora laughed. "I'm pretty good with art." She bragged.

TGG

The three summoned teams stood before Ozpin's office door, Miss Glynda having guided them to it after seeing them come into her office.

The office was like any other person when the author decides to change some things and make such a good hearted, caring character from the original series into a douchebag.

His office was normal like any other principle you would find that runs a school filled with youths trained to fight the very being that are a threat to both the human and Faunus race. The top halves of the walls were painted green with brown at the bottom half. There were a book case at the left of the office were two picture at the right.

Ruby and Yang tried their best not to scowl at the fact that the grey haired man had a picture of their parents and their teams from their time in Beacon.

Team (C)QROW and Team STRanGe

"Good day, students." Ozpin addressed them as he looked away from the paper work that he was busy with. He turned to his computer and he typed in his commands. "We have gotten a distress signal from Team CVFY." He reported before taking a sip of his ever unlimited coffee mug. "They were last located near Ranek's Peak." He said turning his monitor to the three teams. "Your mission is to find them and rescue them."

"Not to be rude, Mr. Ozpin." Mina folded her arms. "But why send a group of first years to aid instead of another team of second years or third or even four years?"

"I agree with the loli fighter." Nora giggled as the red eyed teen shot her a look.

"I admit that sending first years to a level four area is a not very well placed idea." He agreed. "But your teams have shown skills far more exceeding those of a veteran hunter/huntress." He eyed each of the twelve students before him.

"Even Jaune showed great skill beside the lack of aura he uses." Pyrrha complimented.

Jaune simply sighed at the remark.

"Either way we have a team to rescue." Rei stated. "So when are we going?"

"Be prepared in ten minutes." The older blonde answered in her partner's stead.

The three teams nodded and left to prepare for their first mission.

TGG

"We are approaching the drop zone!" The pilot of the VTOL announced to the three teams.

"Thanks!" Ruby shouted in conferment. She then looked at the eleven other students of Beacon. "We need a plan." She stated.

"We should probably split in groups of our partners, but that would probably be a bad idea." The horned Schnee stated.

Yang nodded. "Yeah. We're going to a level four Grimm infected area. No telling what we'll meet."

"Maybe we'll meet a Malchior." Nora gushed.

"That is the last Grimm I want to meet." Weiss huffed. Turns out there are dragon class Grimms in this time line.

And she did not like what she read of a few of them.

"But it could be your long lost friend." Blake teased as she read through her book.

"One more jab like that and you can forget that message you like so much." Ruby snickered.

The panther decided to remain silent.

"So who is going to be in command?" Penny asked with a smile.

"We will each take command of our own teams." Ruby said. "That way we can avoid confusion. We need to set up a linkup between our scrolls so we can contact each other if any one of could be attacked by a Grimm of unknown nature."

"We should also connect the scrolls to those of CVFY's own." Mina added with a nod.

"Okay everyone; take out your scro~lls." Nora cheered as everyone took out their devices; Jaune was fumbling with his just when the VTOL hit turbulence.

Each scroll has a yellow, diamond-shaped button in its center when the device is in its closed state. The user presses that button to unlock the two grips and deploy the screen. This button also flashes when the scroll gives an audible alert, such as when a new message has been received.

"Synchronizing in three." Weiss said as each held a finger over the main button after setting their commands. "Three, two, one."

"Now!" Each yelled doing the needed actions.

The red light at the back near the rear opening buzzed red indicating that they are in the drop zone. The rear door of the air carrier opened like a ramp to the outside sky.

Jaune looked down and took two steps back. "You sure this is the place?" He asked.

Ranek's Peak is more of a mountain range. The area was charcoal black with jagged rocks and red glowing lines. There seems to be a mountain the size of Mt. Fuji with the jagged appearance of Mt. Everest.

Jaune gulped looking at the valley. "I think I'll-"

"Let's go~!" Nora shouted leaping off the ramp, pulling the blonde with him with a tight grip around his collar which in consequent made him gag at the force.

Lie sighed as he allowed his weapons, Stormflower, to slip from his sleeves and into his grip. He then proceeded to jump out of the VTOL.

Pyrrha leaped off behind her three teammates, giving a snapped salute to the teams.

Ruby simply grinned as she leaped off the VTOL, her arms and legs spread eagle as she allowed the rushing wind to pass her body.

Yang gave a two finger salute to the WPRZ before leaning back and consequently falling off the ramp, putting on her shades as she grinned.

Blake snapped her book shut as she nodded at the four members of Mina's team and simply stepped off.

"We'll see you at the bottom." Weiss nodded at her fellow huntresses. "Zest, do be careful."

"I will be, Mistress." The Chimera Faunus nodded.

"Alright." She smiled. "And if you do well, perhaps I will arrange a meeting between you and Ruby." She leaped off before the winged Faunus can say something.

"Haha. You're blushing." Mei teased as she stepped to the ramp.

"Oh hush, you." Zest frowned. "Why won't you let the rose petal 'pet' you?"

Mei's face was flushed as she turned to her partner. "Just shut and guide me down." She mumbled.

"And if I refuse." Zest challenged.

"You just better." The blonde eared cat Faunus threatened before she leaped off the aircraft followed by her partner who opened her wings.

"Let us embark upon our mission." Penny said with a smile.

"You are overly excited." Mina remarked.

"Is that wrong?" The freckled face girl asked.

"No." Mina chuckled. "Shall we?"

Penny nodded as she allowed her swords to emerge from her back and formed into wings. She then picked up the red eyed team leader and leaped off the ramp.

The pilot looked at the students that leaped off the VTOL.

All without a parachute.

"Those kids are crazy." He chuckled.

TGG

"WAAAAA~H!" Jaune shouted. "You are insane!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Nora cackled as she allowed her grip on the blonde to be released. She then took out Magnhild and aimed down at the rapidly approaching rocky ground and fired four grenades and pulled out a trigger button.

The four bullets impacted into the ground in a rough square formation. Pressing the button, she watched with child-like glee as her bullets exploded emitting pink clouds.

"Hang o~n!" She yelled laughing.

The four headed towards the clouded pink dust and...

Promptly bounced on it like an inflatable castle.

The four landed on each corner battle ready and guarded for any attacking Grimm in the area.

"Looks like we're alone for now." Jaune sighed as he sheathed his sword.

Nora rested the hammer form of her shoulder, sensing the Grimms in the area. 'Looks like we have some Leechers here too.' She thought as she looked down. _'What do you girls think?'_

...

Penny landed with her Team leader in her arms. She settled her down and the small blonde nodded her head in thanks. _'We can use them to track down Coco and Velvet.'_ She thought. _'We will also have to deal with the majority of the Grimms in this place. There is a town about five kilometers south from here.'_

...

Ruby kneeled on the rocky ground, her hand brushing over the black sand of the mountain plain. _'Then that's what we'll do then.'_ She stated as she dug into the dirt, reaching in for something. _'Nora, keep an eye on Jaune. Ren is of little importance now. Stay close to Pyrrha and if the asshole ever decides to separate.'_

 _'I'll take her with me.'_ She mentally saluted at her lover/fellow general

 _'Thank you, baby.'_ She mentally smiled as she grasps something and pulled it out _._

It was a worm. This worm was the size of a new born baby's arms and was black with a white cone shaped head and red drill like markings along the body. The cone opened like a rose reaching the width of seven inches in diameter and showing rows upon rows of red sharp teeth within its white mouth as it release a low snarl like hiss, three bi-prong like tongues reaching out and wrapping around the wrist of the younger niece of Qrow.

 ** _"Geia sas , to mikró (Hello there, little one)."_** Ruby cooed at the small Grimm, her eyes turning to oval shaped with black sclera and silver cracks. **_"Écho mia megáli douleiá gia sas (I have a big job for you)."_** She stated as she pet the Leecher.

TGG

"Alright Team CVFY, status report." A female ordered.

The female is an eighteen years old with fair skin and short, dark brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to red. Her clothes consist of a torn long, cocoa-colored shirt with a ripped dark brown corset that would actually lift her CC-cup bust it were not broken. She wears shredded long, dark brown trousers with mangled ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of scratched dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is holding a scratched black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

"I am fine." A younger Fox, wounded and having fresh wounds on his person, announced as he looked around the small cave that they took shelter in. He was currently sitting against the wall with both the exit/entrance in his view along with his fellow teammates.

"Same here." Daichi nodded. He had the least wounds. Just a few small scratches here and there.

Lucky bastard.

The leader of Team CVFY nodded. "How are you holding up Velvet?" She asked her second in command.

Velvet is a small looking girl about eighteen with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. She wears a torn white, form-fitting top that was in near tatters and barely covers her DD-cup blue bra clothed breasts with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied below. Her dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt is missing its left sleeve as the right was torn off by the elbows. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts which was dirty, and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that are torn and ripped, come to just below her hips. She wears golden spaulders and vambraces, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

The rabbit Faunus nodded quickly trying to erase the fact that she was nearly killed by the Grimm.

It's large glowing narrowed white eyes of it was rather strange for a Grimm since the majority with eyes all possess baleful glowing touched yellow red eyes that reflect nothing but hate and anger to both the humans and her kind. It was rather large and moved silently despite its appearance.

If it weren't for the crumbling rocks that got her attention, those mighty hand like maws would have gutted her right then and there.

"Are you alright?" The sword wielder of Team CVFY asked as he neared the rabbit Faunus and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Velvet flinched at the touch, an unbidden memory surfaced to her mind. "S-S-Sorry, D-Daichi." She muttered her voice was soft but still bounced off the walls of the cave.

"It is alright." He sighed. He patted his armored shoulder which was missing a good chunk of it ripped off by the large Grimm. "To think that a Grimm would take such a form." He muttered folding his arms.

"Does anyone know what that is?" Fox asked he missed his lesson from rare Grimms.

"I-It's c-called a S-Susano'o." Velvet said.

"Like the god of storm and seas, Susano'o?" Daichi asked, knowing that he read about the Shinto Gods of the old Japan.

The rabbit Faunus nodded. "B-But, I thought they we're...just myths."

"So we're dealing with a Grimm that carries the name of a God, huh?" Coco sighed. "Whoever got our distress signal better hope that they never meet up with that thing."

TGG

Moag sat on her throne, her clawed hand supporting the weight of her head.

"Did you really have to send that out?" The cloaked female from the white swirling portal asked. "It could kill them."

 **"You show such little fate in the girls, Dustling."** The Mother of all Grimms intoned. **"Do you not believe in them?"**

The female remained silent for a few seconds. "I do." She sighed. "But it's just-."

 **"You wish to help them."** She stated.

"I would give them advice, yes." She corrected.

 **"Hm... We will see."**

TGG

Zest stepped from behind a corner, a ball of aura glowing between her hands. "Clear." She whispered as the ball shrink and flickered away.

Penny had her back to her winged teammate and had four swords pointed in a direction, the length of the blades was open mid-way, glowing green, and were emitting a near silent hum.

Mina and Mei stepped up between them, both with their own augmentations active and ready to be used.

"This isn't right." Mei said, her yellow cat like claws flexing.

"You're right." The young looking Tepes agreed. "It's far too quiet."

A crumbling sound gained the tanned skinned Chimera Faunus' attention and she looked up. The group was also walking inside a crevice about two stories high. The rest of Team WPRZ heard several growling sound from above and looked up just as a silhouette was dropping at their location.

It was a decently pony sized Grimm with a giant fin like tail sporting a bone white ogre-like face. It has red fur that runs from the back of its head, which was rather large and reptilian-like with two lower tusks like teeth and red narrowed eyes and red marking along the face, to the beginning of its tail. It has strong leg muscles that seem to balance the armless Grimm.

The Grimm let out a roar, its large mouth opening wide showing sharp teeth. That seems to have sent a signal causing more of the large tailed Grimms to leap down on them.

"Leapers…" Mei growled.

"You seem to have a bad history with them." Her winged partner stated as she gathers a ball of aura in her hands.

"I do." Mei answered. "My uncle faced a horde of these things to buy his team the chance to escape."

"My condolences." Mina said. "Let us send him some parts, shan't we?"

"I hope he'll like them." Penny wondered.

"He better does." Mei stated as one of the Leapers jumped back, forcing its tail to bend outwards on the ground and using it weight to push unto it even more. "Cause he'll be getting a haul!" She added as the Leaper 'leaped' forwards using its tail as a springboard and launched itself with its maw wide open. Leaping forwards herself, Mei lashed her left morphed leg like a whip and struck the large faced Grimm on the upper jaw, sending it crashing unto a small group and into the wall of the crevice.

That was the signal that started this small battle.

Penny's swords shot out, using all thirty of them, she guided four to her right hand. The four swords combining at the back sides, forming a long double edged sword. The remaining twenty six, thirteen at either side, remained as their winged position. The ten at the top changed to their gun modes as Penny gripped her now eight feet long two feet wide blade in her hands. She swung her blade just as a Leaper was upon her, lopping its head off with a single swing. She turned just in time as two more of the large headed Grimm was running towards her, their maws open wide and roaring.

'I'm sorry.' She thought as she controlled her guns to fire at the two attacking Grimms, each blow to the head, killing them in the process.

…

Mina raised her left arm just before the maw of the Grimm snapped down on her, biting into her armored limb instead of her face. She looked neutrally as the Grimm was gnawing at her arm. "That actually itches." She admitted before punching the Leaper through the chest, or that's where she assumed she hit, and sent it crashing to the side. She then leaped over two other ones and punched the third one into the face. Standing on her hands she lashed her legs out nailing the two earlier Leapers at the top of their heads and slamming them into the rocky ground. Standing she patted her clothes and rushed to a Leaper that had its back turned to her.

…

Zest leaped back, using her wings to stale her decent in the air. She gathered an orb of aura in both hands and threw them at a small group of Leapers that tried to maul her before she leaped off the ground. 'To think that a horde of Leapers would be in a place like this.' She though as she finally landed on the ground and turned to smack one of the Grimm to the side of its head with her wings.

Mei just finished cutting down another Leaper with her claws. "These things are very persistent." She growled as she kicked another of the armless Grimms away from her.

"I agree." Mina grunted after preforming an axe kick on the Grimm in front of her. She looked as the other Leapers jumped back and pulled their tails back and saw some spikes creeped out of the fin end. "Gather! Zest, shield; Penny; support fire!"

The group gathered with Zest slamming both her palms unto the rocky ground, a dome shaped aura shield erupted and surrounded them while Penny's swords changed to their gun modes and began to charge up.

The leapers then swung their tails forward, launching coal colored spikes at the shield and bouncing off harmlessly.

"Ha!" Penny held out her hands and her guns began firing back.

'I hope the others are doing well.' Mina hoped.

TGG

"This is not going well." Pyrrha said with a light frown on her face.

Team JNPR were currently behind a ridge high enough for them to crouch behind of. On the other side there were flaming rock projectile hitting against the surprisingly sturdy rock.

"Didn't think we'd meet some Mortars out here." Nora wondered as she took a peek over the top and went back down. "I count about seven of them, the biggest one being one of 'em." She reported looking at the redhead.

Pyrrha nodded as she took a peek at the side that she was at.

The Mortars are man shaped Grimms. Standing at a whopping nine feet tall and the build of a bodybuilder on max steroids. They have dark toned almost coal colored skins with red glowing lines running through their body, giving of the impression that they are living lava beings. Where in reality it just gives off the fact that they are mobile. Their right arms are jagged with clawed hands large enough to hold a child with little to no ease while their left arms are normal until reaching their elbows. In place of a hand they have a strangely shaped canon that was glowing red inside and was at least ten cm in diameters. Their faces were that of bedrock sculpted with the expression of an angry person upon them, glowing red eyes and open mouth. There feet are humanoid with five clawed toes and a hooked spike at the heel.

"So what's the plan, Jaune?" The Nikos asked her partner. "Jaune?" She looked not hearing the blonde.

Jaune had his eyes clothes and his arms crossed over his chest. 'This is insane.' He mentally growled. 'Looks like I'll have to drop this act sooner than I was supposed.' He mentally cursed himself. "Pyrrha, you and I are going to try and cut those Grimms down. Nora and Lie can make cover fire for us." He strategized as he looked at the Mortars with his now purple eyes, each seems to looking around for them. Eyes returning to their blue color he looked at his teammates. "Is that okay?" he chuckled nervously.

'Okay enough to blow your fucking legs off.' Nora thought darkly. Instead she stood up. "HEY ROCKHEADS!" Upon seeing that she got their attention she cocked her grenade launcher. "NOTICE ME, BITHES!" And fired a round at them hitting one of them, the biggest one being an incredible height of a one story house, in the chest. The explosion having enough force to push it back tumbling unto the ground by a good few meters.

In response the others let out a hallowed howl as they aimed their arm canons at the orange haired huntress, each firing a red flame like ball at Team JNPR.

Ren leaped out just as the mortar strike the area that he was at. He ran as he starting rapidly firing at the rock like Grimms.

Pyrrha along with Jaune leaped over the ridge, shields forward and sword bared ready and charged at the distracted Mortars.

One of the rock type Grimms swung its clawed arm as the Nikos neared it.

Pyrrha expertly blocked the claw as she slides under it, using her sandals, and slashed its side. She then leaped up just as the large human shaped Grimm turned its arm canon at her and fired. The champion managed to leap back just as the Mortar's ammunition hit the area where she was, but the force of the explosion pushed her back as well as send shrapnel from the jagged ground. Feeling her feet grinding against the ground, the red head allowed her sword mode to transform into its gun mode. Placing the base of the gun on one of the circular openings of her shield for leverage she let lose a few shots at the Mortars' chest and face.

The attacking Grimm raised its hand before it face to block the bullets. Only to feel the hand smashed against its face via Nora's weapon with the force of her strength coupled with the recoil of her grenade launcher. The force was enough to lift the large Grimm off the ground and slamming unto its back. The last thing it saw was Magnhild's hammer head rushing towards its.

Pyrrha looked as Nora hefted the war-hammer over her shoulder and she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Nora." The champion smiled at her teammate.

Nora turned to the redhead and grinned. "No problem!"

"Well that is one down; six more to go." She sighed looking as the biggest one that finally got up. "And looks like the big guy's up now." She pointed out.

Nora was getting tired of this. She watched as Lie take on two Mortars using his speed and form as an advantage. She mentally shook her head in shame as one of the Mortars got it head shot off via Stormflower's concentrated rapid fire to its neck.

Five more to go.

She saw that the second Grimm that he was fighting was about to shoot him, but was stopped when Jaune threw his shield at it to get its attention. She swore she sensed aura from when he threw the shield.

'So the fucker can use his aura, huh?' She mentally tisked. 'Fucking alternate timeline bullshit.' She looked at the largest Mortar which had yet to move, the three others not doing anything at all. **_'Pyrovolísei ton (Shoot him).'_** She mentally commanded them, her eyes tuning to that of her generals' form away from Pyrrha's sight.

The three Mortars fired at the two male hunters and their fellow Grimm, who was surprisingly giving a good fight against the two. The larger one was charging its attack, the arm canon beginning to glow a dull orange.

...

Jaune just finished dodged a claw swipe from the Mortar that they were facing and swung his sword at the hand, managing to cut off the middle and ring finger of the large Grimm.

The Grimm was about to retaliate until it felt a bunch of bullets hitting its neck. Witnessing on one of its companions demise, it covered it neck with the hand and took a few steps back as it raised its arm cannon.

"Jaune!" The magenta streaked teen yelled tossing his team leader's shield at the blonde.

The blue eyed young man managed to turn just and caught the shield by it grasps, the straps slipping along his arm, and turned just in time to block the close range 'bullet' from the Mortar, pushing him back until he crashed into his green clad team member.

The Grimm was about to fire a second shot, but was hit on the left shoulder by a distant attack. Turning it seems its companions firing at him along with the two hunters. Turning back to the young men, it clawed arm falling off it shoulder due to it hanging loosely it gave one last fire before its head was blown off.

Jaune raised his shield just in time to block the suicidal attack from Mortar, Lie Ren kneeling behind him to support his back.

"We gotta do something!" Jaune shouted as he clicked a button on his shield and it expanded to cover both of them and blocked the onslaught of the Mortars. "You got any plans?!"

"None!" The Chinese descendant said as he gritted his teeth against the force of the attacks.

...

Eyes returning to their normal human state, the Valkyrie turned to the Nikos. "Pyrrha, we got to stop that big guy from shooting at JR." Nora said sounding believably worried with an expression to match. "Can you handle those three while I take on the big guy?" She asked. She didn't want her friend to get hurt.

"Of course I can." The young champion gave a reassuring/confident smirk.

Nora snapped a loopy salute with a wide grin and a slightly maddening glint in her eyes, Magnhild hanging from her left pinky.

The green eyes young woman was slightly worried of how much force her orange haired teammate would use seeing the heavy weapon simply dangling from her small digit. But she hardened her resolve to trust her. "Okay." She nodded and leaped up while Nora turned and held her war-hammer mode weapon, her sight at the four remaining Mortars.

The young Nikos twirled her gun as it transformed into its spear mode and landed on the hammer mode of Magnhild.

Feeling the weight added to her weapon, Nora swung and added the grenade recoil to the force, sending the Nikos like a bullet towards the four large Grimms.

Pyrrha was now very thankful for her parents' harsh trainings. Despite the speed that she was going through and the pressure around her body, she had a very good visual of her targets. Being just a shy few meters away she threw Akoúo's spear mode with her own force and it pierced through the charging canon of the largest Mortar, redirecting its canon at the smaller at its right just as the charge reached its maximum output. The charge was released and the smaller Grimm lost its upper torso to the blast.

Pyrrha rolled with the force and slammed her feet unto the second Grimm beside the recently blown one with enough force to make it crash down to the ground. She quickly leaped up and grabbed Akoúo from the larger one and turned forming it into its sword from and lopping the head of the Grimm with an aura infused slash.

Nora watched as the redhead champion just beheaded the Mortar, leaving two more to fight. Gathering her semblance to her legs, electricity sparked around her shin and feet. Looking down she noted that the electrical current was not their bright pink color like how they were supposed to. Instead they were red with a mixture of green.

'Weird.' She noted, but mentally shrugged it off. She then bent her legs to make a mad dash at the two remaining Grimms and was behind the biggest one in a matter of seconds. Putting that to the back burner of her mind she swung mightily at the left calf of the large Mortar and was satisfied when it not only moved the leg; it broke through it like a rock made from sand. While the Grimm tumbles to the ground she whirled Magnhild while it formed into its grenade launcher form she let lose a bullet that exploded when it hit the now smallest Mortar in the face mentally nodding that she blew its head off. She then aimed the launcher at the still lying Grimm. ' **Échete ypiretísei ton skopó sas . Xekourastoún kai na eínai me ti mitéra.(** **You've served your purpose. Rest and be with mother.)'** She mentally told the Grimm as it seemed to have gained a spark of recognition and closed its glowing eyes before it existence was ended by the Grimm general. Sighing she hooked her weapon to her waist and looked around. 'I wonder how the others are doing?'

TGG

"Okay rest time is up." Coco ordered as she looked at Daichi who was currently on guard duty, his large sword held in his hand ready for any Grimm that would wonder too close to the cave. She fixed her bag as she stood up and helped her rabbit Faunus teammate up. Pulling out her scroll she looked and sees that a signal was coming towards them. "We got a link up!" She announced with a light frown as she studied the code. "Fox?" She questioned looking at the entrance of the cave. "Where's your scroll?"

Pale eyes widen as the Faunus checked his pockets. Shoving his hands into them he noted that there were holes inside his pants pocket. "Shit…" He hissed as he readied his blades.

Coco readied her bag as she removed the strap from her shoulders and held her bag with her thumb over the gold button at the handle.

Velvet was ready to take out her weapon, but Coco stopped her. "Coco?" She asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Don't use that here." She simply said getting a nod from the long eared Faunus.

Daichi's hand gripped his handle when he sensed four presences approaching the cave.

Fox lowered himself, his left hand planted on the cold rocky ground and his right arm bend back making sure that his blades were not to be in the way. His ears twitched as he heard the steps and launched himself just as Team CVFY's swordsman swung his weapon down once he was sure that the enemy was within ranged of his swing.

CLANG!

Only for the two blade wielding members of Coco's team to clash with two other members of Team RWBY.

"You know." Yang growled looking at the younger Daichi as her clawed gauntlet held against his sword. "It's not nice to attack the people that came to save you."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, Yang." Weiss replied holding back Fox's left blade with an ice-lance, an ice spike dangerously close to his chest above his heart. 'Just a little more and he would be dead.' She thought looking into the pale eyes of Yang's killer. 'Even it was an execution.' She added.

Fox felt his spine shiver looking into the horned Schnee cold ice blue eyes. 'Why do I feel like a fucked up?'

Daichi tried removing his sword from the blonde's grip, but only heard the sound of his blade scraping against the claws of Ember Celica. 'It scratching my Yama no jūryō (Mountain Weight).' He thought.

"Yang, Weiss, stand down." Ruby calmly commanded her lovers, Violet Rose's sniper form hanging over her shoulder and Blake was doing look out for any of the Grimms that would not heed their warnings. Seeing Weiss cautiously moved back from the now calming Fox, she mentally nodded at the control she has over herself, but Yang.

'This bastard!' The blonde mentally growled, lilac eyes flickering to crimson red to blood red. She didn't even notice her grip tightening around the taller young man's sword. 'He killed Weiss!'

A hand was placed on her left shoulder and gently gripped it. Red eyes locked unto silver.

Yang took deep haggard breaths to calm her rage as she released the grip on Daichi's sword, revealing to the wielder that it was indeed damaged to a small extent, just a few small dents that can be fixed of course.

'She's pretty strong if she was able to make those small dents on Yama no jūryō (Mountain Weight).' The team leader mentally complimented as she stepped forward coolly. "My name is Coco Adelle, second year of Beacon Academy and leader of Team CVFY; Coffee." She held her hand out. "These are my teammates; Velvet Scarlatina, Fox, and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Nice to meet you."

Ruby shook her senior's hand. "Ruby Rose. Team RWBY leader and first year. These are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." She introduced herself and her team with a smile.

"Ozpin sent a team of greenhorns." Fox snorted as he went to lean against the wall near the area.

"Don't forget that you were a green horn too, Foxy." Coco reminded her male Faunus teammate who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"And a second year shouldn't forget their scroll if the enemy found it." Blake stated neutrally as she pulled out Fox's scroll."

"We're surrounded by Grimms in this area." Coco informed.

"Well sorry to break it to you, but this also a place where the White Fang had their operations too." Blake smoothly lied.

"Impossible." Fox declared, his arms crossing over his chest. "We would have faced a few of them by now already."

'Maybe they got killed off by the Susano'o.' Coco thought as she looked at the panther Faunus. "But how did you know that the White Fang operated here?" She asked.

"I've abandoned them." She simply stated. "About a good few months ago."

Ruby eyed the team and assessed their condition. "You guys look banged up." She stated bluntly. Her scroll beeped and she slipped it out of her skirt pocket and looked at the ID. "Ruby here; how's everything on your end Nora?"

 _"Everything's okay on our e~nd."_ Nora's voice came from the speaker for all to hear. _"We're actually close to where you guys are."_

A second beep came into the link.

 _"Ruby, this is Mina. Where heading towards your location as well."_ The young Tepes stated as she along with her teammates were walking down the darkening crevice.

"Okay." Ruby nodded as she closed her eyes. To the second years it looked like she was thinking a plan of action, while in realty she was sensing the Grimms in the area. 'Strange, I sense one Grimm and it seems strong and surprisingly intelligent.' "Okay guys; make your way here fast as you can. I feel like we've been followed and stalked by an unknown Grimm. So keep your guard up and your senses sharp. We'll check on the team and heal them."

 _"Okay, we're on our way."_ Mina agreed before she linked out.

 _"Okay, Rubes, see ya in a few minutes."_ Nora cheered before she disconnected the call.

Ruby closed the scroll and looked at her seniors.

"I'm good enough to fight." Fox grunted.

"Good." Ruby replied without a beat. "Blake, go and check on Velvet and see to her wounds and try to calm her down if you can. I'll check on Coco too."

"I'll be fine." She waved off the red tipped black haired huntress. "Just a few scratches."

Ruby nodded her head to Velvet while looking at her panther lover before making her way to the taller female. "Listen Miss Adelle. You're beautiful, strong, smart, and downright sexy. The one thing that should not be added is dead." She said as she placed her hand on the brunette's left rib, just under her breast.

Coco hissed as she felt her ribs involuntarily shift under the touch. She also had the decency to blush under her junior's complement.

"Let's get those ribs patched up." Ruby continued. "Whatever did this to you was probably strong enough to hit you harder than your aura output had anticipated."

"We can get some privacy in the back." The older girl sighed.

"Okay." Ruby agreed. "Weiss, Yang. Keep a look out for Team WPRZ and JNPR. And look for whatever the hell is out there."

"You got it Rubes." Yang grinned.

"Fox, Daichi. Same thing." Coco ordered before she was guided to the back of the cave.

Fox simply stood and his blades 'shinked' out of his wrists while Daichi held his sword in his hand once again.

TGG

A Grimm was stalking behind Team JNPR. Making sure to keep its distance from them seeing at how well formed they were when they fought the Mortars. Well the women were troubling and that one black haired Dustling was a formidable prey as well. The blonde...gave of a strange...feeling...perhaps. The Grimm's mouth parted slightly showing that inside the oral organ was shining pale white color and rows of sharp teeth.

The Grimm snarled, its glowing eyes narrowed as it saw a second group of Dustlings heading towards a cave that seems to be hiding the first group it attacked earlier. It also got some type of warning from some unknown source, but ignored it. With one final the growl, the Grimm stalked backwards, its glowing eyes keeping watch over the cave.

TGG

Weiss kept her eyes, mind, and senses at high alert the moment she sensed the Grimm's presence. Having the blood of Moag flowing through your veins came with its perks. 'So this one thinks that it's the boss, huh?' She thought glancing to Yang, whose eyes were flickering between lilac and burning red. 'She needs to calm down.' She thought as she strode to her blonde fellow lover. "Yang." She called the brawler.

"Yeah?" She breathed looking at her teammate. She didn't receive any other verbal reply and was pulled into a kiss. Ignoring the audience in favor of returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around the Schnee's waist and pulled her closer. She felt her anger simmer down as her eyes cooled to the lilac color and closed them.

Feeling her blonde lover anger simmered down, she released the lip lock and stared into the now half lid eyes. "Feeling better?" She mouthed as she brushed her clawed fingers against Yang's left cheek.

Holding the hand to her face, Ruby's older sister smiled softly. "I am now." She sighed. "Thanks."

" Sie müssen sich zu beruhigen , meine geliebten Drachen (You need to calm down, my beloved dragon)." Weiss smiled. " Unsere zeit wird kommen (Our time will come)."

" Wǒ zhīdào, wǒ zhīdào (I know, I know)." She sighed leaning against the opening, pulling the Schnee with her and looking around for the Grimm that's been stalking the area. "But."

"No buts, Xiao Long." Weiss frowned at her wife. She can understand that being in the presence of the two that very much took their lives in the alternate future could trigger some unwanted memories, but they have to pull through.

Because in the end, they will be the one to take their heads.

Yang gently rested her chin atop the shorter whitette's head and took in her scent of mint and vanilla. She allowed her eyes to scan the area once again.

TGG

Blake was returning with the now calmer Velvet. The rabbit Faunus was still giving off slight trembles now and then. She was currently wearing a spare black jacket that covered her frame and her modesty.

"Feeling better?" Blake asked the shorter Faunus.

Velvet gave a slightly shaken nod. "Y-Yes. Thank you for comforting me."

"It's no problem." Blake smiled. "If you need anything my team and myself are always there to help if you want." She offered.

The brown eyed Faunus nodded with a small smile on her face. "I will." She vowed.

TGG

Coco sighed as she felt her ribs knitted back together, Ruby behind her applying her aura to the bones protecting her heart and lungs. 'Wow, she's got some magic hands.'

"Okay, your ribs are set back in place, but I suggest that you go to Miss Kumar after we finish this mission." She suggested as she wrapped gauze around the older huntress' upper torso down to her stomach. "And I don't think that you want to be on the sidelines while your team does all the work." She pointed out as she offered her cloak to Coco. "You can adjust the length with your aura."

"Thanks." Coco appreciated as she took the offered garment and wrapped it over her shoulders and down to her hips. "You know. You're pretty cool." She smiled at the shorter huntress.

"Thank you kindly." The silver eyed Grimm general smiled.

TGG

Penny was humming jaunty tune as she walked along with her teammates. 'That's Grimm's still in the area, huh?' She thought as she caught sight of the cave.

"Penny!" Nora shouted as she tackled/hugged her fellow general to the ground causing the freckled face orangette to giggle at her expense.

"Looks like the gang is all here." Yang grinned.

Penny smiled at seeing her fellow lover and general and waved at her. Her eyes then locked unto the two male members of CVFY and they glowed slightly. "You two are wounded." She stated, keeping the tone of disgust to herself.

"Nothing we can handle." Fox simply said as he turned when he heard four people coming from behind the cave. "Took you guys long enough."

"What the hell got your tail in a knot?" Blake growled, her fangs bared at the maroon tanned Faunus.

"Calm down, Blake. We don't want any casualties if this continues." Ruby advised looking at the fox Faunus. "And I would advise that you not anger my teammates. They didn't have good morning and are still angry about it. The last thing I need is to bury your body and somehow convince the rest that it was a Grimm that killed you instead." She turned to Coco. "Are you ready to leave?" Receiving a nod she looked to the rabbit Faunus. "Are you feeling Velvet?" She asked in a soothing tone.

The long eared girl felt like all her worried melted away and nodded. "Y-yes. Thank you for helping us."

"Hey we came to help too." Mei grinned with her arms at the back of her head.

"Sorry!" The Faunus apologized bowing at the hip.

Mei let a giggle escape her lips as she made her way to the bowing rabbit Faunus and patted her head. "Hey now. Where all equals here, right?" She smiled gently.

Velvet slowly raised her head. "Y-Yes, we a-are." She nodded.

"Good." Mei grinned.

Ruby smiled at this. She was then tackled by a black blur. "Miss Ruby, are you okay?" Zest asked with a concerned expression as her hands gave a feint purple glow, healing whatever wound that she might have hiding from the others. "Are you well? You're not wounded? Miss Weiss told me that you were injured and attacked by a horde of Grimms."

Ruby laughed when the Chimera Faunus' hand brushed against her sides. "I'm fine Zest." She held the winged Faunus by her shoulders at arm's length. "Weiss was just playing a trick with you."

Weiss snorted, hiding her face within Yang's cleavage, but her shaking shoulder gave off the action of her laughing.

"Miss Wei~ss!" The 'horned' tanned skinned huntress whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her muffled voice said. "I couldn't stop myself."

Zest pouted cutely at her charge.

Nora was grinning at the scene. Frowning slightly she turned, morphing Magnhild into its grenade launcher mode and fired a round at the small rock formation a few dozen meters away from her. The grenade hit the area, releasing a large pink explosion. The sound of a roar was accompanied by the blast.

Velvet shivered, her frame moving like she was in the deepest coldest pit imaginable. "It's here." She whispered as she backed away from the panther Faunus.

Blake watched as her fellow Faunus stepped back, seeing pure instinctual fear within those brown eyes. She pulled her sheathed blade from her back and bends the handle with and audible 'click'. A hole opened at the end of the sheath as gears turned from within the weapon. Readying her now long ranged weapon, she aimed at the source.

"We got company." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"It would seem so." Daichi grunted as he lifts his blade.

The group heard the sounds of armor feet tapping against the floor. Their body tensed and ready for the Grimm that was coming out. Teams JNPR, WPRZ, and RWBY were not prepared for what they saw.

The Grimm looked more like an ethereal being. Glowing white energy that seems to be encased in elegant black armor with red and white markings along the torso and a black human male face, which seems to be etched into an eternal scowl, has red markings going down its eyes and a white circle with a line going down the length of its forehead. It has a tail with black armor resembling a rail gun of some sort with blades on both sides running down the length of it. It has four legs though it seems that they can position then together to stand upright. Its hands are like maws, rigged with sharp 'teeth' ready to tear any flesh asunder. The inside of those claws seems to glow. It's a black section of its lower claws and a white section at the top part. Its glowing white eyes glared at the humans that have dared to trespass in its domain. Pale flaming ghostly hair styled in serval loose ponytails like manes wavered in the low breeze and its energy. It even has glowing sideburns and a beard that seems to be made from same ethereal energy.

The Grimm made slow stalking tracks to the group of sixteen Dustlings, its dangerous tail raised like a Deathstalker's and swaying like a King Tajitu's.

"T-That's a G-Grimm?!" Jaune gasps as he pulled his blade out it sheath and sheath widen to its shield form.

Nora giggled, Magnhild forming back to its war hammer mode.

"Indeed it is." Pyrrha replied as she readied herself. Akoúo's spear mode gripped in her right hand.

Ren readied Stormflower after setting his dust bullets in them.

Mina narrowed her eyes as her legs and arms were encased in their armored plating. Setting herself into a stance she took a calming breath.

Penny frowned slightly as she released her blades, four combining into her large sword as four more turned to a four pointed star as they began to rotate like a fan. The rest she allowed to form into her wings.

Mei sighed, her lower arms and legs turning to blonde cat like appendages with claws and nails. Standing taller than her teammates she clenched her clawed deadly fingers. "Guess we'll be having crab later, huh?" She joked.

"I don't like crabs." Zest stated as she spreads her legs, lowering her stance, and forming two aura orbs over each hand. Her eyes gained a slit shape as her dentures lengthened and sharpened. "And I will definitely not like this one." She finished as her wings opened up.

'So that's the idiot that ignored our warning.' Ruby thought off handily as she held Violet Rose at the ready.

"Süßen himmel (Sweet heaven)." Weiss commented as she crossed her arms. Her cold aura being visible as the temperature began to drop.

Blake glanced at her lover/fellow general. "So how do we take it down?"

"I saw we aim for the legs." Yang suggested in awed as she eyed the large Grimm. She measured it to be at least a story tall, if the legs were to stand straight it reach a good near three maybe three and three quarts stories tall.

"The torso and arms seems to be a great deal of weight." Pyrrha agreed. "The legs may seem lanky, but I can see that it won't be easy. That tail looks like it can cut through and or pierce if using the right amount of force. Those claws looks deceptively strange as well."

"Okay." Ruby nodded at the older redhead. "Yang, Weiss. You two try to cripple its legs." Ruby commanded as she laid on the ground placing the stance below her artillery formed weapon and taking aim. "Blake and I will try and aim for the eyes."

Mina clenched her fist, the metal scaling grinding against another. "Penny and Zest use support cover, try aiming for the joints along the hips, knees, and elbow. Mei and I will try close quarters."

"You got it." Penny smiled.

"Understood." Zest acknowledge.

"Zest if you pull through; I'll take you out on a date." Ruby bargained.

"I'll do my best." Zest said with a small blush on her face and keeping her eyes on the approaching Grimm.

"Hey, don't bribe my teammate!" Mina shouted.

Ruby simply stuck her tongued playfully and the child like Tepes.

"Let's break some legs!" Nora cheered holding her war-hammer over her head like a warrior from the old days. "Jaune you're with me. Pyrrha and Ren can do long distance."

"Wait a minute I'm team leader." Jaune protested.

The Valkyrie placed her hand on his shoulder pad, material groaning under her grip. "Guess I'll have to figure out a way to explain to Miss Kumar how you suddenly became double jointed." She said with a smile so sweet Willy Wonka would have to close down his factory.

Jaune gulped. "So about those legs, huh?" He looked to the PR combo.

Pyrrha simply giggled.

"Fox and Yatsuhashi will support them." Coco added as she held her bag and slammed it on the ground. Clicking the button on the handle, the case opened up revealing a large three quart meters diameter eight barreled headed gatling gun with two black ammo boxes at either side. Four pedaled stance popping from the ammo cases holding it up.

Fox cracked his fingers as Daichi nodded.

"Okay team this is the last obstacle before the mission ends. We have to kill this Grimm and insure that the village near here is not involved into this." Ruby stated in a serious tone. Aiming at the god named Grimm.

Blake locked unto the Grimm as well, her finger sliding over the trigger as she took slow breathes.

Pyrrha kneeled, Akoúo's gun form aimed at the joints of the Grimm, a small bead of sweat going down her chin.

Len stood aiming his guns.

Coco took a deep breath feeling her chest twinge under the slight pressure. 'Damn. I really got to get these ribs checked.' She thought as the barrel of her gun whirled.

The Grimm let out a howl, it sounded unearthly and distant. Its forward legs rose like a horse's and its claws snapping. Stomping its forefeet unto the ground and lowering its stance, the Susano'o rushed towards the teens, it left claw held forward like a shield while the right claw was held back open and read snap.

Yang and Weiss rushed forward. The former grinning at the fact that should could finally let lose. While the latter created ice spikes.

Mina and Mei rushed behind the duo. The smaller matching speed with the three taller females despite her short stature.

Nora simply ran, holding Magnhild with one hand as she neared the others. Jaune was forced to follow, his shield held forward with his sword held at the ready.

As the group neared the group, it lowered its stance more, sliding along the ground and turning stretching its tail at its full length of seven meters.

Yang, Mina, and Mei, slid under the sword like appendage of the Grim. The first managing to reach below the Grimm and slamming her left fist into the area where the legs are connected.

Mina struck the left forward thigh while Mei gave a savage kick to the back left calve.

...

Nora leaped over the bladed tail using the recoil of the launcher to launch herself at the black armored Grimm.

Jaune managed to block the blade, but was force against the wall with a crash.

Seeing one of the Dustlings was incapacitated, the Susano'o moved to kill him. A bullet grazed it face stopped it from doing just that. Looking at the redhead, the armored Grimm roared as it swung its claws at Yang once it felt it leg shifted against its will. The blonde leaped back, firing rounds at armored Grimm's face causing to roar in annoyance it managed to swing its tail once again, landing a successful hit on Mina and Weiss while the tail bent and blade was aimed at the firing squad and the blade glowed as electricity began the gather along the inner space of the blade until it gathered a light purple energy sphere with electrical sparked inside of it.

"I don't think so!" Coco shouted as her gun began to whirl faster before firing a spray of bullets at the armored Grimm making sure that the concentrated amount was aimed at the tail to veer off its aim. She heard sound of a loud caliber gunshot.

The Susano'o roared in irritation as its tail veered to the top about a few meters, just as an electrical cone shaped bolt that launched and it the distance behind them. Seconds later five electrical explosion ran rampant in the area of the blast.

The armored Grimm was actually getting annoyed. Its musings was painfully cut short once it got four simultaneous blows to its legs. It felt its lower limbs lose strength and caved towards the ground. The Susano'o was actually shocked to be brought on its knees. It slammed its left claw unto the ground, trying to 'bite' Mina at it left foreleg and snarled when it missed. It swung its tail once again.

The Schnee leaped high over the bladed tail and launched a few ice pikes at the Grimm's face, causing it to roar.

"Ha!" The Valkyrie shouted slamming the tail down unto the bedrock ground, using the speed boost of Magnhild's grenades.

"M.F.C. (Moantain Fox Combo) go!" Coco shouted keeping her aim on the grounded Susano'o.

"Blake, go in and keep that Grimm busy." Ruby ordered as she fired another round at the Grimm as it tried to snap at Mei after she hits its lower back.

"Right." The panther Faunus nodded as she clicked the hilt of her sword back in place and in sheathed her blade while the hilt took it bladed form as well and leaped into the fray.

"Velvet, can you help 'em out?!" Coco asked as she kept firing at the armored Grimm.

"Y-Yes!" She nodded as she used her powerful legs to leap following the panther Faunus.

Yatsuhashi swung his blade back just as he reached the grounded Grimm and swung it down hard, managing to hit against its left claw and sinking a few inches into it. Leaping back to avoid the blade stinger that it pulled from the ground again, he raised his hooked sword once more.

Fox leaped up unto the sword just as his partner swung it again. With the force of the taller huntsman, the Faunus was nothing more than a blur heading straight for the Susano'o. "Hah!" He swung his right aura enhanced blade just below the rib cage, passing it and leaving a scratch on the armored surface.

The Susano'o screeched in slight pain, but it was hit the face by a beach ball sized aura ball from Zest. Blake came in slashing it along the legs alongside Penny with Velvet landing some very power aura enhance kicks to the knees of the Susano'o. Its body was then knocked back by the combined forces of Yang's fist, Mina's double feet drop, and Mei's kick right into its chest, fully knocking it with enough force to send it to the wall and crashing through it.

The Grimm remained there unmoving, its hair fading away as the glows on its body died down.

"Well that worked well." Fox grunted as he folded his arms, the blades folding back into his wristbands.

Coco sighed, her arms were tired of holding her heavy gun she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Ruby sighed, her face close to the ground and her hiding it form view. "Finally." Grinning she contacted the small Grimm. ' **Eíste se thési _(Are you in position)?'_**

Three bident pronged tongues slowly cracked out of the blackened ground behind Velvet's feet.

Velvet took haggard breaths as she gazed at the motionless Grimm. 'I helped out.' She thought with a small smile.

"Alright guys, let's go home. I have a doctor's appointment to make and warm bath to take." Coco sighed.

The others nodded as they turned to leave.

 ** _'Jetzt (Now).'_** She ordered.

The Leecher bursts out of the ground, its mouth wide and hissing as it nears the rabbit Faunus' face. Out of reflex the second year student leaped back and landed close to the larger Grimm's body.

Before the small Grimm could have done anything a blast of fire was it near it and it barrowed into the ground to escape.

Yang 'tsk' as she pumped her weapons. "You okay?" She asked.

The Scarlatina nodded. "T-Thank you."

"No problem." The blonde grinned.

Suddenly the Grimm came back to 'life' wisp hair bursting from its skull as eyes glowed with power. Its sight was set upon the nearest Dustling; Velvet. With a roar it sent its claw to the rabbit Faunus, wide open like the maw of a beast.

Velvet stood there shocked that she was going to die at such a young tender age. 'I'm sorry everyone.' She closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

"MOVE!" Ruby shouted before pushing the older girl out of the way.

Velvet watched in shock the younger human pushed her away and was caught in the claw in her stead.

Coco's eyes widened behind her shades as she saw the red tipped black haired girl pushed her partner out of the way.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted looking at the closed claw.

"You!" Yang growled, her semblance activating as her eyes turned scarlet red and her hair glowing. She breathed hot air as she was ready to charge at the beast that trapped her sister.

The group watched as the claw slowly opened mush to the confusion of the Grimm itself.

And were shocked to see Ruby actually straining to open the large maw like claw with 'all' her strength.

"Take it down now!" She shouted before pulling out a strong rope and looping it to the next claw and pulled hard causing the next claw to smash against the unoccupied one and the Grimm's body moving to the side. Ruby gritted her teeth when she felt one of the spines pierced her left arm. 'They are not going to let this down.' She thought

The group was not had to be told twice.

Penny was the first to move, her wings pushing her forward as she held her buster sword. She cut down on the tail, knowing that the Susano'o would rely on it for any type of sneak attacks. She was successful in damaging it and began to fire a barrage of bullets at the upper torso and head of the armored Grimm to keep its attention.

Pyrrha rushed forward with Akoúo's gun form firing at the joints between the claw and the wrist of the Grimm that Ruby was holding with her arms. 'We have to get her out of there.' She thought as she neared the Grimm. She leaped up, spear forming, and stabbed the right shoulder of the Susano'o with more force that was needed. "Let go!" She shouted under the Grimm's roar.

Nora rushed in, electricity rushing through Magnhild's war-hammer mode and smashed the Grimm's left back knee with a mighty swing, shattering the joint.

The Grimm fell back on its injured limb, its arm still bound by the one Dustling it caught.

Yang and Weiss rushed forward, the latter creating large ice claws while the former's body shrouded in a light fire like aura. The two older lovers leaped up to the Grimm's face and introduced their fists to its eyes, blinding it.

Blake saw that the tail was glowing once again despite its damaged appearance. She watched as the tip was aimed at Coco and leaped up, pulling her blade from its sheath just as a large ball of electricity was hurdled at her. She blocked the attack and grinned as the ball became smaller and smaller. "It's done." Her grinned widen as purple markings marred their way over her exposed skin. 'Don't think that you're the only one that can absorb energy and use it as a power up, Adam.' She thought as she sheathed her blade. "Get back, now!" She shouted rushing towards the damaged bound Grimm.

The others heeded her words and moved away from the Grimm. Blake neared it as the Susano'o thrusts its stinger at her, but Nora shouted as she smashed the sword-like stinger, breaking it off as Blake leaped over it and was within striking range. " ** _Tha prépei na échete akoúsei (You should have listened)."_** She whispered as the Grimm's eyes widen. **_"Tóra tha plirósete gia anypotaxía sas (Now you will pay for you insubordination)."_** She cut through the Grimm from its right shoulder down to it left hip.

The Grimm's body froze, as if stuck in time. Slowly a line came down from the shoulder, black dust streaming from the wound as it traverse to the hip.

'Thank you Final Fantasy.' She thought as she slowly sheathed her blade. "Zantetsuken (Iron cutting sword)". She whispered as the 'click' resounded in area.

"Did she just quote an attack from Final Fantasy?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Shhh..." Nora placed her fingers to her own lips.

Grimm's upper torso split from the cut, eyes dimmed and flaming like hair whips away. The body began to break apart into black dust as more of its body began to deteriorate.

Yang ran to her younger sibling in the still remaining claw of the dead Grimm. She tore through the rotting maw and pulled her younger sibling out.

Ruby was okay to say the least. She has small scratched here and there and blood flowing from her left shoulder and thigh. Her hand was still gripped on the rope.

"Ruby." Weiss shouted as she ran to her lover the others following suite.

Silver eyes fluttered open. The last things being seen before darkness was her lovers, Team NPR, Team CVFY and Team WRZ.

Jaune now regains conscious.

 **BELLOWERS ARE BASED OFF OF THE VULPIMANCER FROM 'BEN10'. THE SCOUTER BEING THE YOUNGER ONES WHILE THE PACK LEADERS BEING THE OLDER FELINE LOOKING ONES**

 **LEECHERS JUST CAME TO MIND. EITHER FROM MY IMAGINATION OR SOME GAME OR CARTOON THAT I SAW AND MY TWISTED CHILDHOOD IMAGINATION SCREWED WITH ITS APPEARANCE.**

 **SUSANO'O IS FROM THE GOD EATER SAGA. JUST THAT THE COLOR SCHEME WAS FITTED TO THAT OF THE GRIMM'S**

 **LEAPERS WERE BASED OF THE OGRE TAILS FROM THE SAME GAME.**

 **I MADE THE MORTARS BASED OFF THE TYRANT FROM 'RESIDENT EVIL: DAMNATION' WITH A BIG MIXTURE TO IT. THE WARPED ARM CANON WOULD BE EQUAL TO 'SHADOW RAIDERS' BEASTS.**

 **THERE WILL BE MORE 'GRIMMS' FROM OTHER ANIME, GAMES, CARTOON AND OTHERS.**

 **AND THAT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE ANOTHER STORY TO UPDATE. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORING, AND REVIEWING. HOPING TO SEE MORE IN THE FUTURE.**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


End file.
